


In the end (you are all I want)

by dandelionnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Invented Worlds, JongIn is a tease, Lee TaeMin as the bestest friend in the world, M/M, Mpreg, Park ChanYeol as the best guard in the world, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, implied TaeminxMinHo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionnie/pseuds/dandelionnie
Summary: Do KyungSoo, the Crown Prince of Aurora, had always thought that being king was all he needed. But when his parents decide to put obstacles in his way to the throne, KyungSoo discovers that, in the end, Kim JongIn, Prince of Orion, was everything he actually needed and wanted.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	In the end (you are all I want)

**Author's Note:**

> Code: BMF049
> 
> Pairing: Jongin/Kyungsoo
> 
> Carrier: Jongin
> 
> Pregnancy: Pre-pregnancy and during pregnancy.
> 
> Babies: Only one.
> 
> Prompt: Historical AU where Kyungsoo must produce an heir to ascend to the throne 
> 
> Dear prompter, I am so sorry, I got carried away since the beginning and I added way more than you were probably expecting, but I hope I didn't fuck it up and that you will like it.  
> And for the rest of the people reading this, even if I am not 100% happy with how it turned out from my original idea I really hope that you can enjoy it till the very end. 
> 
> A special thanks to my betas S and D, thanks for being there in every breakdown I had and in every bad and good decision I've made during the time I've been writing this. You're the best!

Do KyungSoo entered his parents’ bedroom without knocking. He was wearing a hanbok with the traditional colors of his kingdom: blue and gold. His brown dark eyes were even darker under his frown and his face with a clear reflection of the fury he was feeling. His long hair was up in a messy bun and his pale skin had blushed into a light red shade on some zones of how angered he felt after hearing the news.

“Marriage!” he yelled. “How in the world I’m supposed to get marry in less than a year?”

His father’s eyes were cold when he looked up to his son. The man was resting in his bed after passing through a bad cold that made him lay in bed for a few weeks. Do JongSoo, the King of Aurora was still scary and imposing even though he was still recovering.

“I’m sure my son knows how Kings engage their heirs to other people,” he said with a harsh tone. KyungSoo knew he was angry. “And I’m sure my son knows that this isn’t the way to walk into his parents’ bedroom or talk to the King.”

The Queen, Do YoungIl, looked at KyungSoo with tired eyes. It was not the first time his husband and his son got into a fight over the throne, and it was even more common after the King got sick and KyungSoo had to take his father’s lead for a while. The weight of the crown was settled between the two men.

“Don’t start again, please," she said with a soft voice. “I know you’re angry, son, but that doesn’t excuse you to forget your manners."

“I will forget my manners as long as my father decides to stop me from getting what is mine by right."

“The crown is for someone who deserves it, KyungSoo,” he replied. “Not for some spoiled brat that thinks that being born in a golden crib is enough to make him King."

“I am not a spoiled brat. I am your son, and I have shown you what I can do and how responsible I am.” KyungSoo’s expression was dull. If the King was angry, his son was worse. “I’m not the future king just because I’m your son, I would be the king because I deserve that crown. I have worked all my life so I can seat in that throne."

The King stood up from bed, taking a few steps to get closer to KyungSoo. Even if he was wearing his pajamas, the man still exuded a vibe of strength and power, but KyungSoo looked at him in the eyes without fear.

“I know that,” JongSoo started saying. “And I have raised you to be king. But you don’t know yet how to be one. Do you think you are responsible? Great. Then accept your king’s orders and get married. I won’t let my son sit in the throne without a marriage ring in his hand."

“Why? Why now? You never said anything about a wife,” he said through clenched teeth. “How am I supposed to find a wife in less than a year and that could please all your expectations?”

“It is not that difficult, son. The first step is to start looking for one,” he replied. “And the marriage has to bring benefits for the Kingdom,” he stated. “Now leave, I don’t want to see your face anymore, today you have crossed the limit."

The last thing the king heard before returning to bed was his son’s steps and the loud sound that the door made after KyungSoo closed it without care.

* * *

KyungSoo was in one of the reunion rooms of the castle, looking at some letters and papers about the most important families of the nearby kingdoms. Most of them won’t give any type of benefits to their kingdom so he was putting the documents of those families aside under the watchful look of his guard, Park ChanYeol.

“Why would you reject marrying Bae JooHyun?” the guard asked. “His family has money and power. A big kingdom with a big heritage, isn’t that what your father wants?”

“His father is an asshole, and I’m not in the mood to deal with an asshole that can only talk about war, food, and how many times he had cheated on his wife.”

ChanYeol rolled his eyes. “You won’t get married to King Bae, you’ll be marrying his daughter.”

KyungSoo looked up and arched an eyebrow. “Do you think I don’t know that? I have to follow the tradition, ChanYeol. To ask the hand of a princess in marriage I have to court her for almost six months.”

“And that means that you will have to deal with King Bae all that time,” ChanYeol said.

“Exactly.”

ChanYeol shook his head in denial as he sighed. He knew KyungSoo was still mad because of the King’s request. Even he was surprised when the royal consul communicate to the Crown Prince that he won’t get the crown until he was married. They were shocking news for KyungSoo, not having a partner for life had never been a problem for his ancestors to be crowned.

“The Kim family is wealthy, they had a big army and are placed in a strategic site to expand the foreign trade,” the guard said looking at some of the papers that KyungSoo had put aside.

“Yes, they are a good family. A marriage would be beneficial for both of the kingdoms”, he accepted. “But their daughter is already married. To a Chinese King, if my memory doesn’t fail.”

“But they still have a son, Kim JongIn, the second heir of Kim’s family”.

“I’m not marrying a man,” he declined without a doubt in his voice.

“Why not? He’s a carrier, could give you an heir without problems. People said that the daughter and the son of King Kim are the prettiest of all the kingdoms,” ChanYeol assure him. “The Queen died a few years ago because of the green forest disease, the one that only affects women, and since then the King had wanted to make his son got married to someone, to assured that his legacy would continue from both his child. Also, he’s just a year younger than you.”

“I am not marrying a man,” he repeated.

“Why not? It is not like it hasn’t happened before. Your mother’s uncle, HyukJae, married Lee DongHae, a Crown Prince from the lands across the sea and no one said anything against it. And Oh SeHun, the Crown Prince of Nahari, got married to a man call JunMyeon, a traveler he met that wasn’t even from the realm, and no one said anything against it.”

KyungSoo sighed as he stood up and stared at ChanYeol for a few seconds. He was running out of time since the council told him about the condition to get the throne, and he knew that the most beneficial union would be between Kim’s and his family. The other kingdoms were great and some of them could bring minor benefits for his kingdom, but still, the most powerful kingdom after Aurora was Orion.

“And what have you heard about Kim JongIn?” he asked and almost cursed when he saw ChanYeol’s smirk.

“Just two things: that he’s beautiful and that he is not an easy person to court.”

The Crown Prince didn’t like that smooth look in his guard’s face but decided not to give any attention to his words and started walking to the door. He needed to talk with the council about his decision and hear their advice. Maybe courting the prince of Orion was not a bad idea.

* * *

The trip to Orion came a week later. When the sun rose the ship parted from the port of Aurora with KyungSoo and some other man of the kingdom, included ChanYeol. The voyage was exhausting. After almost one week in the ship, KyungSoo was pleased to stand on the ground was more as he and his guards debarked in Orion’s port. Some soldiers from the King’s army were there to welcome them and guide them to the palace.

“Good morning, Prince KyungSoo,” a man greeted. “I am Choi SiWon, one of the representatives of Orion. Our King has commanded me to take you to the castle, he is wishing to meet you as soon as possible.”

“Great,” he said.

They start walking to the carriage placed a few meters from them. Without a second thought, KyungSoo entered the carriage and closed his eyes as soon as the car started moving. SiWon was sitting in front of him, and his eyes were looked in him as he was analyzing every single inch of KyungSoo.

“My King told me you’re here to court Prince JongIn,” he uttered. “I was shocked by the news, why would you travel all the way here to court our Prince? He’s not even the heir of the Crown”

KyungSoo opened his eyes and looked at the adviser. Why everyone around him was so fucking annoying asking things that didn’t concern them? He sighed as he pulled out his best fake smile.

“I am just here to meet Prince JongIn, I don’t want to rush anything into the courting phase,” he said.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” the man said, chuckling.

KyungSoo quirked an eyebrow at the words but didn’t say anything. The ride didn’t last long and sooner than expected KyungSoo was walking into the throne room to meet with Orion’s King. The man was sitting in a throne of gold with precious gems decorating every part of the chair.

He was fat and old; the King’s hair was white and long hair that contrasted drastically with a grey beard dirty with bread crumbs, probably from an early breakfast. Everyone had always said that King Kim was kind but a little stupid, the rumor that it had been his wife the one controlling the kingdom gained weight when after her death Orion had stopped being one of the greatest kingdoms in the country.

“I never expected a visitor from afar coming to my house.” That was the first thing that the King said and KyungSoo was taken aback from it.

“There is always a first time for everything, King DaeIn,” KyungSoo replied, making a respectful bow to the king.

“That’s right, that’s right,” he admitted, smiling widely. “And I am glad that the next King of Aurora is the one standing here. Now come, son, there are a few things that we have to discuss your visit”.

The King got up of the throne and started walking making a sign to KyungSoo so he would follow him. Trying to look as polite as always, the Crown Prince of Aurora walked behind the man until they were in a room with a big table surrounded by chairs.

“Take a seat, Prince KyungSoo.”

The man did what he was told and waited for the King to take a seat in front of him. KyungSoo knew what kind of things the older man wanted to discuss and he was ready to answer all his questions.

“My son is a stubborn person with a strange personality and a little too much autonomy,” DaeIn said and KyungSoo looked at him with surprise. “Don’t expect me to lie, I know my son and lying to you about how he is will be a bad starting point.”

“I wasn’t expecting lies,” he replied. “But hearing this kind of words wasn’t what I was expecting either.”

“We both know why you are here, boy. And I will not say _no_ to you when you ask my son’s hand in marriage. In a few months, of course; you have to follow the traditions of the land even though that it would be a difficult task”.

KyungSoo, once again, pulled out his best fake smile and nodded. He and ChanYeol had studied in Aurora how traditions worked for a marriage between a Crown Prince and the second son or daughter of a King. The courtship was shorter, and that was a good thing, but to that he still needed to add the time he would be there, trying to court the other prince. KyungSoo had thought about searching for another option but ChanYeol had insisted that Kim JongIn was the perfect person for him.

“I know I have to follow the traditions, King DaeIn, and I intend to do so. But I haven’t met your soon meet”.

“That’s right, that’s right,” the man admitted. “I don’t want to rush things even if they are already settled between us. My son must be in the garden, good luck in your first encounter. One of my guards can take you there.”

KyungSoo smiled and got up, bowing politely before walking out the room and asking one of the soldiers outside to take him to the garden. It was not difficult to find Prince JongIn since he was the only person there. His long brown hair fell free to his waist, decorated with some white flowers. He was wearing the typical clothes of Orion: a navy blue V-neck robe, which showed maybe too much of his tanned skin, and loose pants of the same color.

The Prince of Orion was seated in a marble bench, looking at the bird that quietly hummed as they drank the water from the fountain in the middle of the garden. KyungSoo was surprised to have their first meeting like that, most of the Kingdoms tend to prepared big banquets to introduce the possible couples.

“So you are the impressive Prince that my father had been talking non-stop?” JongIn said when KyungSoo was close enough, he didn’t even spare him a look. “The rich and powerful Crown Prince from Aurora?”

“What?” That was the only word KyungSoo could utter.

“Do KyungSoo, the only child of King Do and the rightful heir of Aurora’s throne,” the younger man said. He still didn’t look at KyungSoo once. “I have heard a lot about you since you sent that letter asking to visit the kingdom.”

KyungSoo took a few steps forward, looking at JongIn who was still sitting on the bench, his eyes fixed on the calm moves of the birds around the edges of the fountain. It was his first encounter with the other Prince and KyungSoo already knew that ChanYeol’s and King Kim’s words were not a lie: JongIn seemed like a difficult person, but he had no problem with that.

“I expect that they were good things, my lord,” KyungSoo said with his best tone.

“You’ll never know,” JongIn said; KyungSoo could see the ghost of a smile on his plump lips.

The man got up of the bench he had been sitting and looked at KyungSoo with a raised eyebrow. The sun reflected against his skin and make his dark eyes shine brightly, his bronze skin glowing as well under the sunrays. KyungSoo had to admit that what people said was true: Kim JongIn was the prettiest man he had ever seen.

“Why are you here, Prince KyungSoo?” he asked, and their eyes connected for the first time.

“I have come to visit Orion, to meet the people here and maybe make some good friends,” he replied. Lying was easy after so many years of doing it.

JongIn laughed at that answer and shook his head. KyungSoo knew that the Orion Prince didn’t believe a single word he had said. And a part of him liked that because the man didn’t seem to be like other princes and the princess he had met; he seemed bold and snarky, a type of person who won’t believe any lie thrown at him even if the person who had said them was good at lying.

“I don’t like liars, Crown Prince of Aurora,” he stated with a sharp smile. “The next time you talk to me you must be honest, or believe me, I would make your visit the worst thing that has ever happen to you.” His smile grew bigger. “Have a good day.”

KyungSoo looked amused at JongIn as the Prince made his way out of the garden. The prince of Orion was a unique man, but KyungSoo had always like a challenge. He was a warrior after all.

* * *

Orion was a well-known place for their clear seas, their gold-sand beaches and their hidden lakes inside their forest. KyungSoo had enjoyed his first days in Orion visiting the city with the King and learning about their traditions. Prince JongIn was nowhere to be found since their first meeting and KyungSoo was completely sure that the younger man was avoiding him. At the beginning of the fifth day, KyungSoo was having breakfast with the King, accompanied by Choi SiWon.

“Behind this palace, there’s a rocky road that will take you to the Sapphire Beach,” the King said while they were eating.

KyungSoo looked at him with no clue in what he was talking about.

“My son likes to spend his time walking by the shore with his servant”, the older man explained. “I know it has been difficult to meet with JongIn these days so if you want to talk you can find him there”.

“Thank you, your Grace,” KyungSoo replied.

The King smiled at him and started eating again. The Crown Prince looked up at ChanYeol and nodded as well, communicating without words. The guard disappeared as he kept eating his breakfast. If what the King said was true, he would be meeting JongIn in a few hours.

By the end of the breakfast, ChanYeol appeared again and nodded at him. With a simple excuse, KyungSoo left the dining room and followed his guard to the path that would take him were JongIn was. The other Prince could be seen from afar, walking slowly by the shore, barefoot touching sand as the water wet the lower part of his robe.

“Wait here,” he ordered.

KyungSoo made his way down the rocky road and breathed deeply when he reached the final path; JongIn was just a few meters away from him, apparently unaware of his presence. He started walking in his direction, expecting that this meeting was more successful than the first.

“Are you going, to be honest, this time or I’ll be wasting my time again?” the younger asked when the other man was close enough to hear him.

If the Crown Prince was shocked he didn’t show it. “I’m pretty honest most of the time, Prince JongIn.”

“You didn’t seem like it the first time we meet.”

“You caught me out off guard,” he admitted.

JongIn looked at him with a sharp smile and nodded. There was some kind of teasing in his eyes and KyungSoo was surprised by how different JongIn seemed to be. Especially when he remembered his last girlfriend and how sophisticated she was.

“Sure,” he ended replying. “And why are you here today, Prince KyungSoo? I thought you would be following my father wherever he goes as a good dog.”

“I’m not here because of your father”, he said, trying not to show how offensive those last words were for hi. “I am here because I want a husband and you seemed like a good option.”

KyungSoo secretly smiled in satisfaction when JongIn looked at him in complete shock. He knew that his words were bold, but the man had asked for honesty and that was something KyungSoo was willing to give him.

“You seem a little shock by my words, my Lord,” KyungSoo pointed out. “Did I caught you out of guard?”

JongIn blinked before smiling; he was surprised, that was undeniable, but he liked this bold KyungSoo. The Prince moved closer to him and titled his head. KyungSoo’s eyes lingered in the exposed golden skin and how some water drops were moving down his collarbones. It seemed like the man had taken a quick bath in the sea before his arrival.

“Definitely,” he said. “But I must thank you for your sincere response”.

KyungSoo knew he had made the first step into the courtship. He just needed to follow the Laws of the Land and court JongIn for a few months before asking his hand in marriage. Enough time to make sure that JongIn and his bratty attitude were not a problem for him and his plan.

“You don’t have to thank me,” the older man said.

“Actually yes, I had to,” he said. “But I won’t say to you why. Not yet.”

KyungSoo frowned. Kim JongIn was complex. He didn’t know what to expect from him and that was triggering nonetheless, he had never met someone like the man in front of him. JongIn’s eyes were fixed in him, a grin on his lips.

“You are a box full of surprises, Prince JongIn.”

“Am I?” he asked, his eyes shining bright as he smiled again. “I know how to play my cards, Prince KyungSoo. I know what I want and how I want it, so maybe if you play your cards right as well, both of us could get what we want.”

“And what is what you want?” KyungSoo questioned.

JongIn blinked almost innocently before starting to walk, passing next to KyungSoo and giving him a quick look before continuing his way. KyungSoo turned back slightly, raising his eyebrows and looking at him with a relaxed look.

“That is an answer for another time, my Lord,” he stated and then sent him a flying kiss.

JongIn began to walk away, making his way back to the castle without sparing him another look. KyungSoo chuckled, surprised for how things had work between them once again. Getting JongIn to accept him as his future husband would be more complicated and slower than he expected, but he had never said no to a challenge.

* * *

Two days later, KyungSoo was walking next to the King in the gardens inside the castle. It had been impossible for him to talk to JongIn since their meeting at the beach. The Prince was good at avoiding him, and the few moments KyungSoo had seen him, the other had walked away with a playful smile.

He felt like he was catching a fast prey who liked to play around, but sooner or later JongIn was going to fall into his claws and he was going to do what he had planned. The marriage between him and JongIn was the King’s favorite topic, always talking about how good it would be and how lucky JongIn was.

“And how are your attempts to court my son going?” the King asked.

“We have not seen each other enough, my Lord. Your son is always busy and I would not like to disturb him on his duties,” he explained.

The King raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. “What duties? JongIn is my third son, he has no duties but to keep breathing.”

KyungSoo didn’t like that disrespectful tone the king had when he talked about JongIn, but it was not the first time he heard a high lord talking like that. Third princes were a stubborn thing for most of the Kings and Queens. They didn’t need more than two kids, one man to be the heir and a woman to get married to a rich lord.

“Still, my Lord, I don’t want to force myself into him. I can take things slowly.”

“But I can’t, my son is not in place to refuse your courting. I will talk to him and make him understand.”

“Your Grace…”

The look the other man gave him was enough for him to not start a discussion. He wasn’t lying when he said that he wanted to court JongIn the right way, without the King forcing everything. If he was going to marry JongIn at least he wanted to have a good relationship with his husband. Not love, because that was for the weak, but a friendship.

“EunMin.” One of the maids walked to the King, bowing at them before waiting for her command. “Find my son and tell him to go to the library”.

“Of course, my King.” The woman disappeared with quick steps.

“Don’t worry about anything, KyungSoo, before you part to your land, my son will have that engagement ring on his finger.”

“I hope so.”

They kept walking through the gardens until the maid returned, telling the King that his son was waiting for him at the library as he had requested. With a grin, the elder told him how to get to that place before continuing his morning-walk without him. KyungSoo sighed, following the maid to the library and entering the room with a bored expression.

JongIn was there, sitting on one of the couches and reading a book. His eyes darted to him when he heard the door opening and closing, his eyebrows slightly raising before letting out a chuckle. He got up, leaving the book on the couch and taking a few steps forward before stopping in front of him.

“Is this a strategy to fasten things up?” The Orion’s Prince asked.

“For your father? Yes, it is. For me? Not that much.” KyungSoo replied.

“I thought you were the one interested to ask my hand in marriage.”

KyungSoo smiled. “And I am, but I don’t like to reassure things.”

“Such a gentleman, my Lord.” JongIn joked. “But even though, I am still waiting for you to make a move. You haven’t started your courtship”.

The Prince of Aurora walked closer, grinning as he looked at JongIn. The other Prince was still teasing him. He was a player and KyungSoo could totally play alongside him, but he was going to be the one putting the rules.

“Don’t worry, Prince JongIn,” he said with a sassy smile. JongIn felt a shiver down his spine. “The day I start the courtship, you will know.”

* * *

JongIn was back to his room when dinner time came. He was pacing around his chamber, looking at the different outfits his maids had prepared for him after the request of his father. He knew the King wanted to rush things between KyungSoo and him, but he was not going to let everything happen that easily.

“You are giving a hard time to Prince KyungSoo.” JongIn looked at TaeMin, his servant, with a cocky grin. “He’s been here for almost a week and you haven’t talked for more than ten minutes.”

“I know,” he replied. “But it is his problem, after all, he’s the one interested in marrying me.”

TaeMin raised his eyebrows. “As if you are not interested too, have you forget I know your hidden intentions?”

JongIn pointed at one of the outfits, deciding that that would be his clothes for the night. TaeMin was quick to comply, saving the other clothes to the closet and preparing everything to help JongIn change. He was happy with what the Prince had chosen, it was a pretty blue and white hanbok, with silver ornaments that would contrast beautifully with JongIn’s skin.

“Hidden intentions?” JongIn laughed out loud as he let JongIn undressed him. “I don’t have hidden intentions, dear TaeMin.”

“Of course you do” The servant rolled his eyes. “You have been patiently waiting for a good and rich Prince to show up to ask you hand in marriage so you can leave Orion. You have been dreaming about walking far away since you were fifteen.”

It was JongIn’s turn to roll his eyes.

“They are not hidden if you know them,” he replied. “And I am only twenty-two, I haven’t been wishing this as long as you make it sounds.”

TaeMin didn’t reply at first, to busy folding JongIn’s clothes to put them in the closet. He then proceeded to help JongIn get dressed in his new outfit. He knew JongIn was not a fan of royal clothes after years wearing whatever he wanted (and that were the traditional clothes for people on Yanshuk, a nearby kingdom; he always said they were fresher and less voluminous).

“Seven years,” TaeMin stated after he folded correctly his sleeves. “You’ve been waiting for this moment for seven years.”

“Not long enough to make it sound so dramatic,” JongIn complained.

“It’s not dramatic, it’s the truth,” TaeMin replied. “And you should be careful, I am sure Prince KyungSoo didn’t come here to be ignored by you if he doesn’t get what he wants soon he would probably walk away to find another fiancé more willing to marry him.”

“He’s not gonna leave,” JongIn grumbled. He extended his arms so TaeMin could put on him some jewels.

“How are you so sure about that? You haven’t talked for more than ten minutes,” he repeated the same thing he had said minutes ago, making JongIn frown.

“I hate you.”

TaeMin rolled his eyes and closed the lock of the necklace, looking at JongIn’s aspect to see is something was missing and humming in content when he saw that everything was perfect. He then looked at JongIn, remembering what he just said.

“You know you love me, I am your best friend after all and your loyal helper.” The man replied. “Don’t let your stupid games ruin this chance to get out of here, just let him court you”.

The Prince seemed like he was actually considering the idea, but after a few seconds, he smiled and looked at TaeMin with playful eyes. The man refused to let his defeated sigh left his lips when he intuited how stubborn JongIn was going to be on that matter.

“Not yet.”

TaeMin rolled his eyes as he asked himself why he even tried to advise his friend. They heard a knock on the door minutes later, the voice of one of the maids announcing that dinner was ready and the King was waiting for him. With one last smile, JongIn left the room and walked to the dining room, trying not to roll his eyes when he saw that the seat reserved for him was in front of KyungSoo.

He took a seat under the gazes of his father and guests, but he was staring right at KyungSoo, a smile still drawn in his face. The other Prince’s dark eyes were fixed in him as well, watching as he sat and smiling playfully after a few seconds.

“Goodnight, father”, he greeted. “Goodnight, my Lords. I am sorry for my delay”.

“Don’t worry, son, we haven’t started yet”, the man said, dismissing his words with a hand gesture.

JongIn smiled politely before gazing KyungSoo again. His dark eyes were analyzing every part of the man. From his brown hair curled up in a tight bun, to his plump lips and then his royal clothes. He let his eyes linger for a bit longer on his big hands.

“Are you enjoying your visit, my Lord?” JongIn asked finally.

“Of course, this place is lovely,” he replied. His smile grew bigger. “But it would be better if you could join me and show me your homeland sometime, Prince JongIn.”

A small smiled pull out on JongIn’s lips. He like how straight forward he was being, and he knew that Prince KyungSoo had entered his game. It was time to shine and make him suffer a little bit before he said yes.

“That would be lovely, my Lord. I am looking forward to spending more time with you,” he replied. “I am sure we will have a lot of topics to talk about.”

KyungSoo took a sip of his cups of wine. JongIn felt a shiver run down his spine when he and KyungSoo’s eyes met again. Somehow he felt like the man was seeing through him like he was completely naked in every form possible.

“I am looking forward to it too, my Prince.”

JongIn gulped. The dinner went normally, with a little chatter between the Lords and KyungSoo while JongIn answered some stupid questions his father did to him. During the whole meal, JongIn had felt KyungSoo’s eyes on him, making him feel like he was a prey and the other man the hunter.

When everything ended and they were saying their goodbyes before going to bed, JongIn froze where he was standing when he felt a caress on his hand, thick fingers brushing against his skin in a breeze of a moment. His eyes fell on KyungSoo as he passed next to him, holding his breath when the man said a quiet ‘Good night, Prince JongIn’ before walking away.

* * *

JongIn was walking through the garden when he spotted KyungSoo walking alone near him. He hesitated a bit, unsure if he got close to him was a good idea, but decided to do it so he could play a little. The Aurora Prince’s action had taken him by surprise the night before and he needed to be the one with the power in their ‘Catch me’ game.

“Enjoying a morning walk, my Lord?” JongIn asked when he walked to the man.

KyungSoo didn’t seem surprised by his presence and that annoyed JongIn a little.

“Yes, Orion has some amazing views that deserve to be admired.”

“I am glad you’re enjoying the scenery, even if you did it alone.”

“I would have to invite you, but I was afraid you were not awake yet and didn’t want to disturb you.” His words sound sincere and that almost made the younger prince smile.

“Oh, don’t worry. You could never disturb me.” He passed by KyungSoo, looking at him with a playful look.

The other Prince followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow, he knew what he was doing and seemed ready to play as well. He moved, following JongIn when the Prince started to walk through the garden. They walk side by side at some moment, their hands brushing lightly as they admired the different flowers that were blooming with the start of the spring.

“I heard a few things about you before traveling here,” KyungSoo said as they walk downstairs to the lookout.

“I hope they were good things,” JongIn replied. He felt genuine curious.

“I suppose they depend on the people who listen to them,” KyungSoo commented. His eyes moved to the younger man before looking at their path again. “They seemed pretty interesting to me like I was learning about a unique person.”

“Unique? I think is the first time that someone addresses me with such an adjective.”

“Really?” he asked. “Your father told me I’m not the first person who came here to ask your hand in marriage. He said you are a complicated man to court.”

“My father can talk too much and say too little,” he mumbled. “I won’t say I am complicated, just a little difficult. Grand jewels have always grand prices.”

KyungSoo arched an eyebrow and smiled, a lazy grin drawing on his face at JongIn’s narcissism. He didn’t lie about the King telling him how stubborn and complex his son could be, but he liked a challenge and he knew that he had made more advances that any suitor before.

“I know and that’s why I don’t have any plans on surrender.” JongIn looked at him in the eyes.

“I want to leave this place and you know that,” JongIn said. “I am bored of living here being courted by desperate Kings and Princes who don’t care about me, but my position as the second son and heir of the military power.”

“I don’t want your armies, I just need a partner,” KyungSoo was fast forward and honest, and that’s something JongIn thanked.

“I know,” he said. “I heard rumors. Apparently, you won’t be King until you are married.” The Prince of Aurora was shocked, he didn’t expect him to know why he was really there. “I have eyes and ears in every little part of this palace, Prince KyungSoo. There’s nothing here that can happen without me knowing. Your private conversations are not an exception.

“So you know why I am here and you didn’t say anything?” he asked.

“I want to know how desperate you are. Sitting in a throne as a King seems like a decent life,” he smiled. “I want to help you, but only if you help me first.”

KyungSoo frowned and moved closer to JongIn. They were resting against the beige wall that surrounded the lookout. The beautiful scenery being completely ignored as they had their first real conversation.

“Help you? How?” JongIn didn’t answer, to occupied looking at his gold rings.

“The Laws of the Land _here_ are different for the marriages between the second son and a Prince or a King,” he said after a few seconds. His eyes moved to KyungSoo one more time. “Maybe, if you ask around, you will know how much you will have to wait.”

“Are you saying ‘yes’ to my courtship?” the older man asked.

He didn’t seem surprised or happy. His face was completely blank and that somehow made JongIn felt a little nervous; KyungSoo was strange. Sometimes JongIn could read how he felt through his expressions and other times he couldn’t guess what he was thinking.

“I am saying that you have that time to make up my mind. I want to leave and you need a partner,” JongIn started walking. “It seems like a win-win situation, just make sure you can convince me that I am winning too.”

KyungSoo watched as the man walked away. He smiled a little bit because, yes, he had made some steps forward to his objective. JongIn was aware of the reason why he was there, the benefits that marriage will bring to both of them, he just needed to convince him to accept his petition.

* * *

The Prince of Aurora had decided to take a ride around Orion’s land with ChanYeol. JongIn had to travel to a nearby city to attend to a birthday so there was no point to stay on the palace walking the same paths around the same gardens. They stopped when they reached a river near the edges of Orion, getting off the horses so the animals could rest and they could enjoy the good summer day as well.

“You like the Prince,” ChanYeol said as he tied the horses to the branch of a weeping willow next to the river.

“Why do you think that?” KyungSoo asked as he took off his riding gloves.

“I have seen you two together. You like how bold he is.”

The Crown Prince chuckled and turned to look at ChanYeol with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He wasn’t going to deny it, because it would be stupid. ChanYeol was not just his guard but his best friend and the only person whom KyungSoo trusted the most, to the point of being completely sincere with him most of the time.

“He’s quite the person,” KyungSoo confessed. “Just like you and mostly everyone said. He doesn’t have any kind of trouble to snap at people.”

“He is a tease,” ChanYeol said. “I’ve been talking with TaeMin, his best friend and personal servant, and he’s sure that JongIn would be playing with you until you convince him that you’re worth the try.”

KyungSoo raised an eyebrow again and crouched next to the shore, getting refreshed with the cold water of the river and drinking the drops he could catch with his bare hands. ChanYeol rolled his eyes and did the same, laughing when he saw the horses starting to play with the other even though they were tied.

“He’s different from everyone that I’ve met before,” the Crown Prince finally said. “I know he wants to play, and why he’s being ‘stubborn’ about the whole courtship thing, but I don’t mind. I like challenges.”

“This is not a challenge, KyungSoo. This is your first chance to marry someone and get that Crown that you have been desiring since you were twelve,” the guard replied. “I don’t know what Prince JongIn wants from you exactly, but whatever that is…”

“I know what he wants,” the Prince interrupted him. “I have asked around the city. I’ve heard that he hated living in Orion, especially since his mom died and his travels around the world got cut short. He wants to get out of here.

“And you are going to offer him just that?” ChanYeol questioned.

KyungSoo just shook his head and smiled. ChanYeol rolled his eyes but didn’t add anything, knowing that the Crown Prince had already decided how to act and nothing he could say will change his mind. But there was something that the guard had noticed, something that he knew KyungSoo hadn’t realized yet.

“You know that you are genuinely curious about the Prince, right?

“What do you mean?”

The Crown Prince was up now, feeding the horses some red apples that he had brought with him. The maids had said that JongIn loved animals and that he had them all completely spoiled with the best fruits and animal food of the whole country, so the horses only ate apples from Mamalith kingdom.

“I remember that girl you use to date a few years ago, before the war in the south,” ChanYeol commented. “HeeRin, I think it was her name. You weren’t half interested in her as you are in JongIn.”

“They are completely different times,” KyungSoo replied. “HeeRin was sophisticated and had been raised to be untouchable for everyone. She was too well-mannered to snap at people or to show nothing but politeness. She was the Crown Princess, as well, so she didn’t have much autonomy.”

“And yet you dated her like four full moons before you split up. Four moths that meant nothing because you didn’t spend the time with each other because you couldn’t stand her.”

“Who says I couldn’t stand her?” he inquired with a bubbly laugh.

“Everyone could see it!” ChanYeol expressed as he got up and caressed the horse he had taken with him. “You were the talk of Aurora: the cold Crown Prince and the way-to-fragile Crown Princess.”

“People are always talking,” he dismissed. “The rare thing would be if they didn’t. You should stop gossiping around.”

“Stop trying to deny that you are quite infatuated by JongIn.”

“I am not.”

“You would have turned your back to him if you weren’t interested in him. I know you, KyungSoo,” ChanYeol stated. “And I know how you are. You don’t play games when it comes to something related to the crown, and here you are, waiting for the right time to court someone who hasn’t spare a word to you more than five times.”

KyungSoo frowned and thought about it for a few moments before smiling again, he untied the horse and rode it again. He waited for ChanYeol to do the same before they moved around, the horses slowly trotting as they made their way back to the palace.

“He has caught my attention,” KyungSoo admitted.

“You like him,” ChanYeol repeated.

The Crown Prince laughed again and sent the guard a smooth smile.

“And what if I do?” he asked.

ChanYeol’s eyes widen, surprised by the admission that KyungSoo had made but before he could say something the Crown Prince made the horse go faster and started riding away from him. They arrived at the palace before the dawn, leaving the horses in the barn before entering the palace.

JongIn was supposed to arrive by night, so KyungSoo walked through the hallways trying to find TaeMin. ChanYeol had excused himself to go do some errands so he was completely alone when he found JongIn’s best friend cleaning the Prince room.

“Good night,” he greeted. The man got scared and turned around with wide eyes before relaxing.

“Good night, Prince KyungSoo,” he said. “My Prince hasn’t arrived yet if you are looking for him.”

“I know,” he replied. “I’m here to talk to you.”

TaeMin frowned but nodded. He finished ordering JongIn’s wardrobes and followed KyungSoo to the gardens, walking along with the Prince until they reached the fountain in the middle of the green zone. The servant looked a little uncomfortable, an inquiring look in his eyes as he stared at KyungSoo.

“I wanted to know what JongIn likes,” KyungSoo explained. “I’m planning to start the official courtship soon and I don’t mess up.”

TaeMin smiled. “Oh, that’s a sweet gesture,” he murmured. “But I don’t think I can help you much, not if you want to personally get to know Prince JongIn.”

KyungSoo quirked an eyebrow and stared at TaeMin until the servant gulped and talked.

“His favorite flowers are roses,” he said. “He also likes long walks and is a good swimmer. If you are into exploring, there are many hidden lakes inside the forest that surrounds the castle. JongIn loves nature, so a picnic by the lake would melt his heart.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” KyungSoo accepted and smiled again. “Any favorite foods I should know?”

“He’s a picky eater, actually. And what he likes now may disgust him in two months, but he’s always up for _chapssalttok_ and any kind of fruit.”

KyungSoo nodded and looked at TaeMin waiting for more information but the man shook his head and smiled at him.

“As I said, Prince KyungSoo, there are things that are better when you are the one discovering them,” he uttered. “These things I have told you are enough for you to take the first step into my Prince’s heart, made sure you don’t waste this opportunity.”

Without letting KyungSoo said anything, the servant turned around and made his way into the castle again. The Crown Prince shook his head and rolled his eyes, apparently every person in Orion was straightforward and snappy. But TaeMin was right, those things were enough for him to make his first step and he wasn’t going to mess it up.

* * *

JongIn was pacing around the beach when he saw KyungSoo walking down to where he was. They had not seen each other for a few days after JongIn’s travel had got extended because of a summer storm that made it impossible to leave the other kingdom. He had arrived so tired the day before that he didn’t even get out of his bed to have dinner. But now he was fully rested and had been waiting patiently for the other Prince to approach him.

“Good morning, Prince KyungSoo,” he greeted when the man was close enough.

“Good morning, Prince JongIn,” the Crown Prince said. “Have you done plans for today?”

JongIn turned around, his eyebrows lifted in a surprised expression. He didn’t expect that question at all, not at least in such a direct way, but he still shook his head no and smirked at the man.

“No, my Lord,” he said. “Why? Did you prepare something for us?”

“Actually, I did.”

Once again, JongIn was speechless at the clear advance that the Crown Prince was trying to make. He played in his mind with the idea of refusing the man’s invitation, but he was curious about what the other had planned.

“Oh, are you taking me somewhere?”

“I am,” he admitted with a wide smile. “You should change into comfortable clothes, Prince JongIn. We are parting at noon.”

With that said, KyungSoo turned around again and walked away from him, making his path back to the castle. JongIn blinked, taken aback by their exchange of words getting cut short but he didn’t give it much thought as he analyzed the Prince’s words. He felt a twirl of excitement on his stomach as he tried to guess what the man could have prepared for them. 

With a small smile drawing on his lips, JongIn made his way to the palace as well, searching for TaeMin so he would help him get ready for whatever the Prince had prepared. His friend was already in his room when he entered the place, a few outfits displayed on his bed while the servant judged them.

“What are those?” he asked when he stepped closer and realized that those were not his usual clothes.

“Park ChanYeol, your suitor’s guard, bring them this morning. Apparently they are a gift from KyungSoo.”

“They look expensive,” he said.

“They are. ChanYeol told me that they were made especially by the royal tailor on Aurora. KyungSoo was waiting for the right moment to gift them to you.”

JongIn touched the hanboks, the blue and gold colors making an interesting contrast with the other. The fabric was soft and firm, not too heavy but still more voluminous than his usual clothes. There was no way to deny that they were made for the realm.

“The guard said that they are really comfortable and that KyungSoo would be pleased to see you trying them.”

The Prince looked at TaeMin, who sent him the same smooth look. JongIn smiled and stared at the clothes for a few moments before pointing one of the outfits. A yellow hanbok with white embroidery that made them look even more beautiful than they already were.

“Okay,” TaeMin murmured. “And your hair.”

“I don’t know, maybe not completely tied.”

The servant nodded and helped JongIn get changed. He combed JongIn's hair in a small bun with his long hair falling in a messy but still good and beautiful pigtail. TaeMin also chose a braided leather headband that even in the middle of summer was not too suffocating for JongIn.

“All ready,” TaeMin announced. “Now go out and conquer that man’s heart.”

JongIn congratulated himself for not blushing. “Shut up!”

He exited the room and walked to the front gates, smiling a bit when he saw that KyungSoo was already there. The Crown Prince had changed his clothes as well, choosing clothes similar to the military equipment but more formal.

“Should I be scared of where you’re taking me?” JongIn asked as he approached the man.

The Aurorian Prince looked at him with a little smile playing on his lips, tilting his head while admiring what he was wearing. JongIn liked the way the man’s brown eyes watched on his body, lust, and desire clear on his face.

“Maybe,” he said. “Or maybe not, you will discover it when we arrive.”

“Sounds exciting.”

KyungSoo smiled and offered his hand to JongIn, who took it and let the man lead him to the outside. There was only one horse prepared, and JongIn quirked an eyebrow when the man looked at him with a sharp smile.

“I can ride my own horse, Prince KyungSoo,” he falsely complained.

“I know.”

JongIn grinned. “Is this your way to keep me close, Prince?”

KyungSoo looked at JongIn and smiled, he got on top of the horse and offered his hand to JongIn, helping him getting behind him and grinning when the younger Prince hugged his waist, pushing his boy as close to the other as he could. The Crown Prince moved the reins and the horse started trotting at a slow pace before speeding up.

JongIn closed his eyes and took a deep breath as KyungSoo rode them through the city until they entered the forest outside Orion. He wasn’t quite sure how many time they were riding, but when the horse stopped, JongIn knew that it didn’t matter how long it had taken, the view was worth it.

KyungSoo had taken him to a field full of flowers of all the colors and shapes JongIn could have ever imagine. The Crown Prince was the first one to get off the horse, lifting his arms to the younger Prince and trying not to grin when the man let him circled his waist to go down. KyungSoo tied the horse to a tree near them and guided JongIn to the place he had prepared beforehand.

The Orion Prince smiled when he saw the little picnic the other man had prepared and sat down in front of KyungSoo, looking at him with curious eyes as the man took the food out of the basket. All the dishes were fresh and good, with little desserts of different flavors and water to make them easier to digest.

“Wow, this is really great,” JongIn admitted. “You’re really trying to impress me, Prince KyungSoo.”

“I’m glad you like it, Prince JongIn,” he said. “But don’t get too comfortable, there are other places where I want to take you.”

They enjoyed the food, talking about their homelands. JongIn, as everyone had said, was bored with being in Orion, but he loved his kingdom anyways. He just wanted to go out and see what the world could offer to him, and a small part inside KyungSoo wanted to give the man just that. When the wind started getting colder, KyungSoo put all the food in the basket and got up, offering his hand to JongIn one more time.

“The basket?” JongIn asked, still sitting down.

“Someone will come to take it, don’t worry,” the older answered.

The Prince took it and together they went to the horse, JongIn got up on the animal as KyungSoo untied him from the tree, smiling when he saw the small victory smile on JongIn’s lips. He got on top of the horse too and rode them through the forest once again, a smirk perpetually on KyungSoo’s lips when JongIn’s hands clenched on his waist tightly.

JongIn opened his eyes when the horse went down a hill with slow and careful steps until it reached another flat zone and stopped. KyungSoo got off the horse and tied it up on a wooden fence near them. He then lifted his arms to catch JongIn when he got down. In front of them was one of the most beautiful beaches JongIn had ever seen in his life. Clear water, black sand, and slow waves made the young Prince want to take off his clothes and jump into the water.

“This is beautiful,” JongIn mumbled, his eyes still fixed in the scenery in front of him.

“Took me a while to found this place, Lord SiWon told me about this beach but his indications were a little ambiguous.”

"It's good that you found it, none of the beaches near the palace are that beautiful."

"I guess, then, that the time to find it was worth it," KyungSoo said and smiled. “Would it be risky to assume that a walk along the beach while watching the sunset sounds like a good plan?

JongIn looked at him and smiled, extending his hand to the man once more and allowing himself to be guided by the elder to the shore.

“I heard you like to travel, Prince JongIn,” said KyungSoo. "Is there any place you would like to go in particular?"

“Well, I have traveled beyond Orion, but they have always been short trips where I haven’t been able to know the cultures and traditions of other places. I have also gone to the kingdoms close to mine, but since they are all in the same place the differences between cultures are small. ”

"You would like Aurora, maybe we don't have such beautiful beaches as Orion's, but the nature that surrounds my kingdom is worthy of being admired."

"Maybe I would like it," JongIn admitted. "But I don't know, I don't think my dream of traveling can be fulfilled when all I will do is travel from one kingdom to another where I will have to be locked up as well."

"Who said you'll be locked in Aurora?" KyungSoo asked.

They reached the end of the beach, an area full of rocks and algae that had been dragged there by the waves. The sun had already begun to descend into the sky, slowly merging into the horizon with a sea of orange clouds.

“Is it not true? I don't think that if I lived in Aurora things would be different, maybe some sporadic trip, but the rest of the time I will be just locked in the palace. ”

"Not if you're with me," KyungSoo replied. "I don't like being in the castle for a long time, so I don't lie when I tell you that traveling would be an important part of our life."

"Our life?" JongIn raised an eyebrow. "You are speaking big words already, Prince KyungSoo."

"Oh yeah? I didn’t notice.” The man's smile indicated the opposite and that made JongIn smile.

"Bold, I like it."

KyungSoo laughed, his lips stretching in that heart-shaped smile that JongIn was beginning to like so much. The Crown Prince looked away to the horizon, watching the way he was slowly disappearing in the distance. JongIn also looked at the landscape, sighing happily at the beauty of nature.

"I'm trying to be honest with you, Prince JongIn," KyungSoo said. "Honesty is what you asked me and that is what I try to give you."

"And I'm grateful for that, Prince KyungSoo," the man said. "I really am, but as you will understand, I am not going to leave all this behind simply because you have done two significantly beautiful things to convince me that, perhaps, you are not such a bad choice."

"I know," KyungSoo smiled. A spark of interest was born inside him the first time he spoke with JongIn, and after every exchange of words with him, it seemed to grow. “I know how to play my cards, Prince JongIn. I know what to do to get you to leave your reticence aside, I just need a little more time. ”

"Time, uh?" JongIn tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have faith that you will be here long enough to get something from me."

KyungSoo just smiled and looked back, JongIn followed the man's gaze and gasped when he saw another picnic prepared a few meters away from them. The young Prince turned, incredulous, and raised an eyebrow, looking questioningly at KyungSoo.

"You had everything planned, huh?"

"I am an organized person," he said.

The Crown Prince laughed when JongIn rolled his eyes. The young man approached the picnic and sat on the blanket, raising the wicker basket lid to see what was inside. He smiled when he saw some desserts made with the typical Orion fruits and two bottles with water.

“I cannot deny that you have prepared this walk well,” commented the boy. "Who did you have to convince to prepare all this for you?"

“The people who work in the palace appreciate you a lot, Prince, it was not difficult for them to join the idea,” the man explained and looked JongIn in the eye. "You look happy."

JongIn also looked at him before smiling. The young man could not help thinking that he was smiling a lot that day. "I am happy. It's a good way to spend the afternoon. ”

"Well, then maybe you should get used to more picnics like that."

"Really?" The smile of the Prince of Orion increased. "How many more surprises await me?"

"If I tell you, they stop being surprises."

KyungSoo took one of the cupcakes and bit it while JongIn looked at him with narrowed eyes. The young man ended up taking one of the desserts too and took a bite while looking at KyungSoo. For the first time since the man had arrived at Orion, JongIn took a moment to analyze KyungSoo's appearance, from his brown hair tied in a high bun surrounded by a blue bandana, to his brown eyes, his thick lips and his pale skin.

"Anything you like?" KyungSoo inquired, aware of JongIn's gaze on him.

"Maybe," the prince replied and sipped his water bottle.

The Crown Prince said nothing, just shook his head with a smile as he finished the cupcake. They kept talking about various things, sharing anecdotes of their childhoods and some trips they had made, JongIn had been quite interested in the things KyungSoo told him about what he had seen during his travels, and the desire to take JongIn to visit every kingdom possible passed fleetingly through the head of the older man. Before the night fell entirely, KyungSoo and JongIn climbed back on the horse. The Crown Prince still had one more place in mind to teach JongIn before returning to the palace, so he headed to the next location while the boy closed his eyes and hugged his waist tightly.

When they stopped again, JongIn had to gasp when he opened his eyes and saw that they were not back at the castle, but that they were at the top of the mountain through which one of the largest waterfalls of the river that crossed Orion descended. JongIn was fascinated by the way the water fell, the sound hypnotizing the young prince while KyungSoo helped him get off the horse. The animal approached the river, drinking the water that flowed quietly out there and eating a couple of apples from a basket that, as on other occasions, had been prepared beforehand.

JongIn, seeing that, could not help thinking that, indeed, the man was a very organized person and that he had thought of every detail for their walk.

"I wasn't sure where else I could take you, especially in a place where you may have already seen everything," KyungSoo commented. "But I discovered this area on one of my laps with ChanYeol and I thought it wouldn't be bad."

JongIn turned and nodded. "Not bad."

They sat on the grass that grew on the banks of the river, watching the way the moon rose slowly in the sky, appearing among the treetops and illuminating the water with silvery reflections that made the landscape even more beautiful.

"If all our walks are going to be like this, I will have to rethink that about making things difficult for you," JongIn muttered.

KyungSoo laughed and turned to look at the Prince; the man, noticing the other's gaze on him, also turned and tilted his head in a questioning gesture. KyungSoo's eyes contemplated the aristocratic features of the man, his fleshy lips and the magical way in which his golden skin was seen under the moonlight.

“I like challenges,” said KyungSoo. “Although I have a doubt, what made you change your mind? I know you didn't quite agree with the idea of me coming here to court you. ”

"I asked you for sincerity and you gave it to me," JongIn replied. “You are not the first person to come to court me, but the other times my suitors still kept their fake charming prince mask with pure intentions when I asked for honesty. I'm old enough to know that a lot of royalty relationships work out of interest, so I wasn't going to commit to a person that didn't interest me. ”

"And I interest you?" KyungSoo asked.

"Maybe," he replied again. "Ask later and I may be encouraged to answer you."

"Is sincerity something unilateral for us?" The Crown Prince scoffed. "I thought I would also receive honesty from you, Prince JongIn."

"Oh, and you will receive it," JongIn said, "but when I think it's necessary."

It was KyungSoo's turn to raise an eyebrow, smiling when JongIn laughed. They both looked back at the landscape, admiring the crescent moon and the stars before they had to get up to return to the palace. The ride was quiet, the horse trotting jovially on the way to the castle. TaeMin was waiting for them at the entrance, a smile appearing on his lips when he saw KyungSoo help JongIn get off the horse and how his prince leaned down to left a soft kiss on the cheek of the Crown Prince before walking quickly to where his friend was.

The younger Prince laughed when he and TaeMin turned and saw the dumbfounded face of the other man, who was still standing beside the horse. KyungSoo watched the two young men disappear behind the castle doors and smiled.

Maybe ChanYeol was right and yes he was coaxed by the prince.

* * *

The first clear sign of KyungSoo starting his courtship was the rose. When JongIn woke up the next morning his attention was completely fixed in the glass vase with water and a red rose resting inside. A small smile born in his lips as TaeMin entered the room, the maid had a knowing look in his eyes that triggered the Prince.

“Did you knew it already?” he asked.

“Prince KyungSoo came to talk with me a few nights ago, someone told him that we were good friends and he wanted to know more about you. Like your favorite flower.” The man smiled as he opened the curtains.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Where’s the fun in telling you before it happens? I won’t be the one killing all the surprises.”

JongIn frowned and got up of the bed, walking to his friend and looking at him with suspicious eyes. He didn’t quite like how

“All the surprises?” he asked. “Should I expect more surprises like this? What do you know?”

“My lips are sealed.”

“TaeMin!” he complained but the man didn’t mind, going to his bed to change the sheets. “Tell me whatever you know, it’s an order.”

TaeMin started to laugh before looking at him with a sassy smile, JongIn knew already the answer he was going to get but waited that hopefully, the man would tell him something.

“An order? Since when do I follow your orders?” he asked trying not to laugh again. “What’s next? Sending me one night to the cells so I can remember how it was to obey you? Oh, wait, I just realized I’ve never done it.”

“You’re an idiot.”

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Watch out your language, my Prince,” he snapped with a teasing tone. “I’m sure Prince KyungSoo would be surprised with your nasty mouth!”

JongIn turned every shade of red as TaeMin get the pillowcases before walking out of the room, laughing out loud of how embarrassed the Prince was. Some maids came a few minutes after, searching for the clothes he would be wearing that day while chatting with him about trivial things.

When he was ready, he walked to the dining room and took place next to his father who was already having breakfast. KyungSoo was nowhere to be seen and that made JongIn feel a little nervous.

“Someone told me that you and Lord KyungSoo went for a walk together yesterday…” His father said with a hopeful smile. “It’s is the first time you spend time alone with one of your suitors. Did Lord Do catch your attention?”

JongIn blinked innocently as he took a bite of the bowl full of fried rice. “He’s the best suitor that had come to this kingdom.”

The King seemed surprised by his reply. “What makes him different?” he asked.

The Prince smiled and looked at him with a cheeky grin, he was sure that his father would be completely scandalized if he said the real reasons he had to accept KyungSoo’s courtship, but he didn’t want to create a mess, not until he had settled everything with the Crown Prince.

“He’s doesn’t stalk me as the others did,” he finally answered. “He’s respecting my personal space, and had tried to get to know me better without being overwhelming.”

“Oh, smart move,” the King joked. “Are you honestly interested or you’re just testing how he is?”

The Prince looked at his father and smiled. He thought about it for a few minutes before shrug; KyungSoo had seen as a cold person when arrived, and some maids had said to him that the Crown Prince of Aurora was known for his cold looks and manners too polite to say that he was sympathetic.

“I don’t know, you will find out very soon.”

The older man sighed and was about to speak again when a maid entered the room, walking to JongIn before bowing and handing him a letter. The Prince took the envelope and with the curious eyes of his father in him, he started opening it.

_Prince JongIn,_

_I am waiting for you at the hidden lake near the palace, on the right side of the fountain. Don’t eat too much, or at least leave a place for the dessert._

_D. K. S._

“What is it?” his father asked. JongIn smiled and looked at the man.

“Nothing, just a letter from my friend in the North, he says ‘Hi’”.

The King seemed a little disappointed but didn’t say anything. JongIn rushed himself to finish the food he had left on the plate and got up when he finished. His father asked him where he was going but he ignored actually answering with a simple “Somewhere”. He walked out of the palace into the Gardens, deviating from the dirt road when he reached the lookout. JongIn walked down the small and steep path until he reached the lake.

KyungSoo was there, resting against a tree while he enjoyed the slow and calming waves in the lake. The Crown Prince heard the sound of little branches breaking under someone’s foot before turning around and smiling to JongIn.

They walked to the other, looking at each other’s eyes before KyungSoo pointed at the little hill near the lake, a few meters away from them. JongIn saw that there was some kind of blanket and a little basket on top of it.

“Did you prepare breakfast here?” JongIn asked.

“You’ll see,” KyungSoo replied with a grin.

The Prince of Orion walked behind KyungSoo, trying to think in what could be the man possibly be hiding from him. But he liked surprises, so he was a bit excited to see what the older Prince had prepared and what were his real intentions behind everything.

“The rose was beautiful,” JongIn said as they reached the hill.

“I’m glad to hear that,” KyungSoo replied. “They’ll be two tomorrow.”

JongIn frowned. “There’s no need to give me roses every day, my Lord,” he said.

The Crown Prince turned around as they reached the top of the hill. JongIn saw the blanket, the basket and a few boxes in the other corner of the blanket. They seated down, facing each other as KyungSoo took the basket and opened it. JongIn smiled when he saw the man taking out some covered bowls with fruit, chocolate, and whipped cream.

“This is what you mean with that ‘Leave a place for the dessert’?” he asked.

“Well, yes,” KyungSoo answered before taking out another covered plate. “But actually this is what a meant by dessert.”

The older man took off the cover and showed to JongIn the small rice cakes with different colors that were distributed in the plate. In his conversation with TaeMin, the maid had said that the Prince’s favorite dessert was _chapssalttok_ but the kitchen staff just did them for special occasions.

“Trying to court me through with delicious dishes, Lord KyungSoo?” JongIn asked, but his eyes were shining bright as he eyed the rice cakes.

“Just trying to make you happy with little details, Prince JongIn,” he replied with a warm smile. JongIn tried to ignore the flutter sensation on his stomach when he heard those words. “Am I failing miserably?”

JongIn blinked before letting a smile crept to his lips, his eyes looking at KyungSoo’s ones as he thought what he would answer. He couldn’t deny that KyungSoo had changed his way of acting with him, JongIn felt like the man was more relax and confident like he was actually enjoying doing all of this.

“You are doing amazing,” he ended saying.

KyungSoo smiled grew bigger, his brown eyes staring at JongIn as the other man felt his cheeks turning a soft red.

* * *

After that date, a lot more came. KyungSoo was trying really hard, not just for his original propose but because he had accepted that he genuinely enjoyed being with JongIn; he liked the way JongIn thought of life and his unique personality. It was interesting listening about Orion and their traditions from JongIn’s mouth, it was comforting as well see how interested the younger Prince seemed when KyungSoo talked about Aurora and how things worked there.

But it didn’t mean JongIn was being an easy person to impress nor convince. When the Prince had said that he liked to play he wasn’t lying, and KyungSoo had discovered himself in a game where he didn’t know how JongIn was going to act when they got together. Sometimes he was just a shy boy with sweet smiles but distant manners and other times he was straightforward with everything, included his growing desire for the older Prince.

And sadly –or luckily– for KyungSoo, it was one of those days. He knew it from the start. When JongIn walked out from his room with those light clothes he liked so much and intertwined their arms; that was the moment KyungSoo knew the younger man was going to rile him up to a point of no return that day.

JongIn’s way of messing with him had their consequences on KyungSoo as the Crown Prince had found himself looking to JongIn’s beautiful exposed skin and his perfect body proportions more than once. The Aurorian Prince, who had never thought of a man’s body in that way, found himself dreaming with JongIn and how much pleasure he could make the other man feel.

“What are we doing tonight, your Grace?” JongIn asked as they went downstairs and exited to the garden.

“I would like to walk around the village before going for a picnic,” he said. “I heard that the people are giving gifts for the Gods to ensure good harvests next year.”

“Oh, so you want some rural things today?” the Prince asked with a sassy smile. “That could be dangerous for you.”

“Dangerous?” KyungSoo inquired.

JongIn didn’t answer, they kept walking until they reached the carriage that would take them down to the village. The princes sat in front of each other, enjoying the slow ride. Or at least KyungSoo tried until he felt hands caressing his inner thighs.

“You’re playing with fire,” he warned.

“I like fire,” JongIn replied. “I told you this could be dangerous for you.”

KyungSoo closed his eyes when JongIn stood up and got closer to him, seating down his thighs and kissing his exposed neck lightly, just a little caress of his lips against the skin between his neck and shoulder, biting down but not hard enough to leave a mark of his teeth.

“JongIn…” he murmured, but his hands traveled to the younger’s waist to keep him in place.

“Yes?”

“Stop playing or you will have to face the consequences later,” he warned him one more time. He felt JongIn laughed against his skin before leaving another soft peck.

The man got up then, JongIn moved to his place and looked at KyungSoo with a satisfied smile. KyungSoo rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He would have his little revenge on JongIn later.

“My Princes, we have arrived,” the driver announced and opened the door.

“Perfect.” JongIn exited the carriage and started walking without KyungSoo.

The Crown Prince rolled his eyes one more time before following the other man, smiling when he saw how JongIn slowed down until he reached him. The younger was fast to intertwine their arms as they walked through the streets until they reached the central square.

“Oh, KyungSoo, they have a fire show,” JongIn pointed at a wood poster near them. “I love fire shows.”

“Haven’t you come to the festivals at other times?” KyungSoo asked.

“Yes, with TaeMin, but it has passed quite some time since the last one I attended,” he said. “But I have always love fire shows, I can see them from the balcony in my room.”

“So you really like fire, uh.” JongIn turned to look at KyungSoo with a raised eyebrow.

“You know I do,” he said with a smile. “I don’t mind getting burned if it is for good reasons.”

“What reasons could that be?”

When JongIn was about to answer some people recognized him and asked him to dance with the rest. After a quick look at KyungSoo, the younger Prince followed them and took place in the square, dancing with the other villagers and some kids as the music sounded through all the corners of the kingdom.

KyungSoo couldn’t help but smile when he saw how beautiful and happy JongIn looked while enjoying the festivity. He walked around for some time, always keeping an eye on the younger prince as he watched the things the people had for sale in the little sale posts and the offering they had gathered for the God of Harvestings and Food.

“Won’t you dance with me?” KyungSoo turned around when he heard JongIn’s voice.

“I am not a good dancer,” he replied.

“Well, thankfully for you, I am, so I will cover up your mistakes,” he assured.

“You are quite egocentric,” KyungSoo whispered but followed JongIn to the crowd that was already dancing.

“Are you complaining?” JongIn asked, his arms circled around KyungSoo’s neck, holding the man closely as they slowly moved with the music.

“I am not.” The Crown Prince held JongIn’s waist.

They danced and enjoyed the party until the night came. JongIn seemed relaxed and happy, leaning against KyungSoo as they walk to the carriage again. Lord SiWon had been at the festival too, watching the two princes holding each other and acting as two lovebirds. It was a good sight to see that the Prince of Aurora was as infatuated by JongIn as their Prince was for the other man.

“The visit to the festival had last more than I thought,” KyungSoo said as they sat down inside the carriage. This time they were seated side by side. “Do you still have the energy for a little picnic?”

“I am fine,” he said. “A little sleepy, but I’m sure that food and drinks will keep me awake.”

“Perfect.” JongIn rested his head on KyungSoo’s shoulder as the older man intertwined their hands.

Almost twenty minutes later they arrived at the palace, their hands still glued together as they walked through the garden until they reached the dirt path to the lake. The picnic was already prepared as KyungSoo had a guard returning to the castle to announce the kitchen and the maids, minutes before he and JongIn took the carriage.

“Someone was hopeful,” JongIn said.

“About what?” he asked, sitting down with the Prince on their spot in the hill.

“The picnic,” he replied. “What if I’d say no?”

“Then I would come here to eat alone as I mourned my loneliness,” KyungSoo joked. JongIn rolled his eyes at the man’s answer.

“So you’re really courting me with food?” the younger Prince asked while beating down the carrot cake the maids had prepared.

KyungSoo laughed as he chewed the last pieces of the apple he had taken. “Maybe,” he replied. “I am trying my best to impress you.”

“So you can convince me to accept your proposal?” JongIn asked.

He felt a little bitter at the thought of being used just because KyungSoo needed a husband, and not because he had caused a real impression on the Crown Prince. At first, it didn’t matter to him, but after almost two weeks of spending all his days with KyungSoo, enjoying his presence and dates, he had seemed himself falling in love with the man bit by bit.

“Maybe,” he repeated. Then he moved closer to the man, lifting a hand until he reached JongIn’s hair and pulling him down until their lips were centimeters apart.

“I like straight forward answers.”

The older man chuckled.

“I know.”

KyungSoo pulled him down and their lips collide for the first time. JongIn moaned in the kiss as he closed his eyes, moving closer to the older man and feeling a deep blush growing on his cheeks. It wasn’t his first kiss at all, but it was his first kiss with KyungSoo, and that made it way more special than any other kiss he had given before.

“KyungSoo,” he choked out when they parted.

“What?” he asked in a low tone, his brown eyes were locked to his parted lips.

“What are you really expecting of all of this?” JongIn questioned.

For the first time in since his arrival, KyungSoo could tell JongIn felt nervous and uncertain. The older man looked straight into JongIn’s eyes before he smiled sweetly. JongIn felt his stomach flutter one more time as KyungSoo leaned again and pressed a soft kiss in his lips.

“Are you asking me if I’m courting you because I need a husband and you’re a good candidate?” the Crown Prince asked and JongIn nodded. “My answer is no. I am not doing this because I need a husband.”

“Then why?” the younger man enquired.

KyungSoo smiled again and pecked him one more time. JongIn’s eyes fluttered closed for a second, feeling that fluttering sensation in his stomach again. His heart was racing, expecting the answer that KyungSoo was going to give him. He didn’t want to have his hopes up, not went they could crush down with just a few words.

“I am doing this…” the older Prince’s hands caressed JongIn’s thighs, making the man shiver. “Because I _want_ you. It’s not a need anymore, I am not doing this for the reasons that brought me here in the first place. I am doing this because you have infatuated me, even if this wasn’t my original plan, you have me in your hands.”

JongIn smiled and circled KyungSoo’s waist, moving closer to him and colliding their mouths again. This kiss lasted longer, a slow dance of lips against lips. They parted when everything became too much and their breaths were raced.

“I am irresistible,” JongIn said in a low voice, a precious smile blooming in his face once again. KyungSoo chuckled. “Do you love me?” he asked.

“I am learning to love you,” the Crown Prince answered.

“Okay,” he said and smiled. “I’m glad we are on the same page,” JongIn whispered before reconnecting their lips in another kiss.

The summer was on his way when KyungSoo made his move and propose to JongIn. The King had given his consent a few days earlier, happy to hear that his son had finally accepted KyungSoo’s courtship and that their relationship had made some steps forward in the last weeks.

“Marry me.”

The question came suddenly as JongIn and KyungSoo were enjoying the last hours of the sun outside the palace, in their hidden place near the lake. The younger Prince was laying across the big rock, his head pillowed in KyungSoo’s thighs as the other man combed his hair and talked about some childhood stories.

“What?” he asked and opened his eyes, finding KyungSoo’s ones looking down at him.

“Marry me,” he repeated.

JongIn sat up and turned to the Crown Prince with a dumbfounded expression. A smile crept to KyungSoo’s face when he saw how confused was JongIn and he moved until he kneeled in front of JongIn, one of his hands moving to the little leather bag he had carried for a few days now and took out the small golden box inside of it.

“KyungSoo…” JongIn finally got to mumble.

The older man opened up the box and showed the golden ring with three small emeralds encrusted in it to JongIn. It was impressive and beautiful, light reflecting on the precious stones as the man stared at it with his heart racing.

“Marry me,” he said once again.

Blinking his tears away, the Prince of Orion could only nod erratically before throwing himself into KyungSoo’s arms. The Crown Prince’s arms circled his waist and hugged him tightly before moving away and taking his right hand, sliding the gold ring in his ring finger.

They hugged again and JongIn nuzzled his nose against KyungSoo’s neck, inhaling the salty essence that lingered in the man’s skin. A smile had blossomed on his face and it grew bigger when he lifted his hand and stared at the ring now placed there.

“Do you know that you will have to make a formal petition in front of my father and Orion’s citizens, right?” JongIn asked after a while.

They were laying across the rock, the younger Prince’s head resting against KyungSoo’s chest while the night fell upon the Kingdom. One of the Crown Prince’s hands were combing JongIn’s hair as the other made invisible figures on the younger man’s skin.

“I know,” he said. “I already made clear to him my intention to make the proposition soon. He seemed delighted with the idea.”

“Of course he is…” JongIn rolled his eyes. “When will you do it?”

“Tomorrow,” he announced. “I was going to wait, but my father has requested my presence in the kingdom and I don’t want to go back without you by my side.”

“So tomorrow I will formally Prince Do KyungSoo’s fiancé?” he questioned, a smile creeping to his face.

KyungSoo’s hands moved to JongIn’s face, lifting it a bit before leaving a small kiss on his lips. A small touch that lasted enough to make the younger crave for more. He followed KyungSoo’s mouth when he pulled away and the man smirked at the action, letting their lips collide once more before answering his previous question.

“Yes, tomorrow you’ll be officially my fiancé,” he said. “And I will be yours.”

JongIn smiled and leaned down for another kiss, his hands moving until he was resting against KyungSoo’s chest as their lips met once again. The golden ring made their stomachs flutter nervously, it was the final step to be together. To go together. And that made their hearts beat frenetically, full of joy and anticipation.

* * *

The official ceremony the King had prepared for the proposition gathered all the people from Orion and ladies and lords of the nearby kingdoms. KyungSoo will kneel in front of JongIn to ask his hand in marriage after receiving the King’s blessing to do so. The thought of it made the prince’s stomach twitch into nervous knots.

“You’re as pale as the sand,” TaeMin said.

They were in JongIn’s room, preparing the Prince for the ceremony by make him change into different royal outfits until he decided the one he liked the most. TaeMin had a grin on his face since the moment he entered the chamber, looking at JongIn with a cocky smile.

“I’m nervous.”

“You are already engaged,” the servant replied as he lifted JongIn’s hand, the golden ring still around his finger.

“But this is different. Yesterday we were alone, but today we will be under the eyes of hundreds of people,” he murmured.

TaeMin rolled his eyes, his hands moved quickly to adjust the hanbok around JongIn’s waist, nodding while he watched the final result. JongIn looked good with those red, white and silver clothes, his golden skin seemed brighter and stunning.

“It’s the same, but a little more crowded. Just focus on KyungSoo and that’s all you’ll need.”

JongIn looked at TaeMin for a few seconds before frowning.

“You know I will go, right? Not tomorrow but soon, we want to get married on KyungSoo’s kingdom.”

“I am aware of that, yes.”

“You will come with me.”

TaeMin quirked an eyebrow and a small smile bloomed in his face. He knew that JongIn’s request –practically an order– would have come sooner or later, so he had already thought about his answer.

“I know I will, actually, your fiancé asked me to move with you a few weeks ago,” TaeMin smiled. “He’s a convincing man.”

“I know,” JongIn replied. “And he seems to be always a step ahead of me.”

“That’s cute. He wanted to know you and court you correctly, he knew you can’t live without me, so he made sure I was going to be with you once you abandon this place to live in Aurora.”

“I can’t live without you?” JongIn laughed. “You sure love yourself a bit too much, I can live without you, but I decided not to do it.”

TaeMin smiled at him and shook his head. “I’ll take this as your love confession.”

“Sometimes I can’t stand you.”

The servant didn’t reply, but he left out a small laugh as he adjusted the last strings of JongIn’s clothes. When he was done he made a quick revision of everything and made a gesture for the Prince to step forward and test if he was comfortable with the hanbok.

“Good?” TaeMin asked.

“Good.”

A maid entered the room at that moment, announcing that everything was ready for the ceremony and that his father wanted to talk with him privately before the celebration took place. JongIn exchanged a confused look with TaeMin but started walking to exit the royal chamber and met his father.

The King was in the meeting room, sitting in one of the leather chairs with a book opened in front of him. There was an almost empty glass of wine in the table as well and a lit cigarette resting in a vase.

“Did you sleep well, son?” he asked without looking at him. “Today is a big day.”

“Yes, I did. Thanks for asking, father.”

JongIn fidgeted nervously from one foot to the other, his hands twisting in the front as he waited for whatever his father wanted to say. The silence lasted for a few more minutes before the King closed the book and looked at him, his brown eyes fixed on his clothes and then in the golden ring in his finger.

“Does he make you happy?” the man asked. JongIn blinked, confused but then nodded.

“Yes, he does,” he answered honestly.

“Does he treat you well? Make you feel special?”

JongIn was surprised by his father’s questions. The man seemed worried like he didn’t want to force him to marry the first good suitor he had. Even if the King was the first one to be delighted with the idea of his youngest son getting married when KyungSoo arrived in the first place.

“He treats me well,” JongIn mumbled, a light blush covering his cheeks. “He makes me feel like I’m the only important person in his world.”

“That’s good.”

The room turned silent again, none of them saying a word for quite some time. Then the King got up and approached the other Prince, hugging him tightly while JongIn gasped, taken aback by the sudden and unexpected touch, but circling his father’s waist with his arms in an instant.

“I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” he assured the older man. “KyungSoo makes me happy.”

“Then let’s go, I have to make beg for your hand that Crown Prince of yours.”

JongIn smiled and walked out of the room with his father, making their way to the hall where everything will take place. The ceremony was quick. KyungSoo kneeled in front of the King and asked for JongIn’s hand on marriage, the ring that he had given the man the night before was in the box again so he could give it to the Prince in front of everyone. Once the King gave his consent KyungSoo moved to were JongIn was, all people’s eyes in them as the Crown Prince kneeled once again and took out the box with the ring on it.

“Prince JongIn of Orion, I, Crown Prince Do KyungSoo from Aurora, and with the King’s blessing, ask your hand on marriage, to love you, protect you and be with you for the rest of our lives.” He opened the box and JongIn smiled. “So, my Prince, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

KyungSoo slid the ring into his finger again and JongIn did the same, taking the golden ring they had prepared for the ceremony. He slid the ring in KyungSoo’s finger after the man got up, and without waiting a second they embraced the other in a tight hug, his lips colliding for a few seconds as the people cheered for them.

A fest began in the city to celebrate the Orion Prince’s engagement, the King and Lord SiWon accompanied them to the village after KyungSoo and JongIn changed their clothes to something more light and less formal. They wanted to enjoy the celebrations and not an hour later the engaged couple had disappeared without leaving a trace.

JongIn guided KyungSoo to one of his favorite places in Orion like he had wanted to do since the Crown Prince’s courtship got serious for both of them. They walked around the little forest near the palace and the Sapphire beach, it was close to the hidden lake as well, but not enough to access it from the palace.

It was a little lagoon that JongIn loved to go to because of the waterfall that hid the entrance of a cave. JongIn intertwined his hand with KyungSoo’s and moved carefully for a small dirt path until they reached a little zone that made it possible to enter the cave. It was cold inside of it, but it didn’t last long as they got closer to the other, connecting their lips in a much-needed kiss.

The heat rose rapidly as they touched the other, hands moving down each other bodies trying to touch as much as they can, nails digging on the skin in a sweet kind of pain. They parted their lips when everything became too much. JongIn moved away from KyungSoo and looked at the Crown Prince while biting down his lower lip with a small smile creeping to his face. An inviting and lustful smirk.

KyungSoo’s eyes were fixed in JongIn. The man was staring at him as well and with a knowingly move of eyebrows they younger let his robe fell to the floor leaving him naked in front of KyungSoo. And the Aurorian Prince, who had laid all his life with woman, fell a rush of excitement and heat push through his veins as he admired JongIn’s golden body.

“Do you want to play, your Highness?” JongIn asked with a playful tone. “Or are you scared?”

“Scared?” he asked without moving.

“Scared of being with a man”, he clarified. “Scared of breaking some old rules”.

KyungSoo knew what he was talking about; one of the most important points of the tradition: _‘You should not lay with your future partner until the Gods have blessed your union’._ But they have already broken some rules so he supposed that one more sin didn’t matter.

“Do I seem scared, JongIn?” KyungSoo said, taking the first step to the other man.

“I don’t know, why don’t you come here and show me how brave you are?”

JongIn then proceeded to enter the lake, letting the cold water fresh his heated skin as he watched KyungSoo taking out his military attire. When the man was completely naked he started walking to the water, slowly approaching the place JongIn was.

“Do I seem scared now?” KyungSoo asked.

The two were as close as it was possible, their lips brushing against each other as they breathe. JongIn closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath when KyungSoo’s hands found their way to his waist.

“No, you don’t seem scared”, he answered and then their lips collided.

The kiss was hot and wet, too much desperation and sexual tension trying to be released in a single touch. JongIn moved until there was no distance between him and KyungSoo, and a moan escaped his mouth when the aurorian gripped his thighs and make his legs hug the other’s waist.

“KyungSoo”, he moaned when they break away.

Their breaths were fast after the kiss, too heated for only one touch but understandable after so much time restraining their desire. KyungSoo moved through the lake until he could rest JongIn’s body on top of the flat rock under them. He pressed JongIn to the cold stone and towered him, hearing the younger whine when he connected their lips once again.

JongIn curled his arms around KyungSoo’s neck as he closed his eyes. He loved feeling the man’s plump lips against his own, taking away his breath as the lust rush through him. He needed KyungSoo, he needed to feel the other in every way possible because he was thirsty and the Crown Prince was the only one who could end his suffering. 

“KyungSoo”, he moaned want more time, shaking his hips searching for some kind of friction. Both of them were fully hard. “More… I need more”, he said after the kiss ended.

“More?” KyungSoo moved one more time giving JongIn the friction he needed. “What do you want, _babe_?”

“KyungSoo, please”, he begged one more time, his rationality thrown away when the man said that pet name, as the older sucked a hickey in his chest.

“Words, baby, I need the exact words”, the other replied. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Those words made JongIn shiver. KyungSoo knew how to play with him, he knew exactly what he wanted but made him say it out loud was the only way to get it done. He was prey and KyungSoo the hunter.

“Please, just do something I…”

KyungSoo’s hands trailed down their way to JongIn’s ass, the long fingers of the Crown Prince brushed against his rim but didn’t do much more. KyungSoo wanted JongIn to beg for it, to speak up the exact words that would make him go on.

“You know what you got to say, baby, so do it”, the aurorian said as he kissed JongIn’s swollen lips. He smiled when JongIn’s cheeks blushed in a strong red.

“Fuck me”, he finally said. “Fuck me, please”.

“That’s better, baby, but I am not fucking you today. Not all the way at least”.

He knew JongIn wasn’t completely innocent in that kind of matter, but he had reminded pure in the last stages and he was not going to take his virginity away at that moment. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things.

KyungSoo kissed his way from JongIn’s neck to his nipples, sucking one of them until JongIn was whining for the sensitive and the proceeding to the same thing with the other. The younger cried out when he felt KyungSoo’s hands moving again and spreading his ass cheeks.

“KyungS-Soo…” he let out a shaky breath.

“Relax…” the man said with a deep voice.

JongIn shivered at the raspy tone and closed his eyes and arched his back when KyungSoo went down and took his dick with a hand starting to masturbate him. JongIn tried to cover his moans by biting his arm, but KyungSoo made him stop.

“I want to hear you”, he stated.

The Prince of Orion whimpered because of the words and then a loud groan left his lips when KyungSoo stopped jerking off so he could move lower, spreading his cheeks before lapping his tongue against JongIn’s rim.

“Kyung…!” The younger man chocked on his saliva at the foreign sensation. “That’s dirty!”

The Crown Prince didn’t reply with words but by spreading his cheeks even further and penetrating JongIn with his tongue. The pleasure began to slowly grow in his stomach and expanded through his body making him moan continuously. No other man had ever done that to JongIn; no one had ever touched him like KyungSoo was doing it.

He was completely aroused, lost in the pleasure and whimpering endlessly as KyungSoo introduced a finger inside of him. The man started moving his digit in and out of JongIn, amazed at how loose he had become after getting used to his tongue and what he did.

“Soo… I’m-!” JongIn moaned out loud when another finger joined the first. “Please…”

“You’re so hot, baby”, he said. “Your insides are so fucking hot and tight… I can’t wait to be inside you”.

KyungSoo moved to see JongIn when he wailed. The Aurora Prince felt his dick twitch at the view, JongIn was so wrecked by his ministrations: sweaty fringe glued to his forehead as his long hair was sprayed under him the rock, a trail of a few tears in his cheeks produced by the pleasure, plump lips parted to let out shaky breaths and a sun-kissed body exposed with the marks he had made and that were there only for him to see.

“You’re so beautiful, JongIn”, KyungSoo said. “So, so beautiful”.

The fingers inside the younger started moving at a fast speed, so much that the heated body of JongIn couldn’t take it anymore and he came against his belly. The Crown Prince looked at JongIn with adoration, amused at how he had release untouched.

He took out his fingers, missing the intoxicating heat around them and gulping because he had yet to come. JongIn was still recovering his breath after the climax but still moved to sit down on KyungSoo’s lap. Under the stare of the older man, JongIn grabbed KyungSoo’s dick and started to move his hand up and down with slow but hard strokes, smiling when he heard the deep and low groans the other prince let out. It didn’t take too long for KyungSoo to reach his climax, coming into JongIn’s hand and both of their stomachs.

Both of them took a bath in the lake when they’d recovered their breaths, and after they cleaned up themselves up they had decided to enjoy their time alone and reached the flat rock to lay there and rest. JongIn was lying on top of KyungSoo, his head in the correct place to hear the slow and calm heartbeats of the other man. They were tired and sated after their moment of passion, so the idea of searching their horses and made their way to the castle didn’t appeal too much.

KyungSoo was the first one to broke the comfortable silence between then, his hand still trailing down and up in JongIn’s back. His eyes were focused on the relax expression in JongIn’s face and the way his eyes fluttered closed sometimes, trying not to fell asleep.

“We must return to the palace”, KyungSoo uttered.

“I know, but I don’t want to leave n…” JongIn cut himself with a yawn, the sleepy feeling was settling in all his body and it was hard to keep his eyes opened.

_“I don’t want leave either”_ _,_ KyungSoo said.

The older prince closed his eyes for a moment before moving. They needed to return to the palace before the sun went completely down so they didn’t much time left. They got up and got dressed again, KyungSoo helping JongIn to tight the knots of his clothes before exiting the cave.

With a slow walk, they got back to the castle, their hands intertwined all the way until they had to part in front of JongIn’s bedroom. KyungSoo leaned down to kiss the younger man again, their lips colliding in a sweet and lasting kiss until they heard the door opening and TaeMin appearing there, fake coughing to catch their attention. JongIn blushed under the knowing look in his friend's face and peck KyungSoo’s lips one more time before entering his room.

“Goodnight, KyungSoo”, JongIn mumbled awkwardly as he punched TaeMin for laughing at them.

“Sleep well, JongIn”, the Crown Prince replied.

When the door closed KyungSoo turned in his heels and walked back to his own chamber, a happy smile blooming on his face as he caressed the golden ring around his finger.

* * *

The day of their departure came a week later, JongIn and KyungSoo had been walking around the city for a while, trading with the merchants and enjoying the food until the moment to leave came. The King was there with Lord SiWon to bid them goodbye; the King hugged his son tightly, whispering calming words in his ear before letting him go.

KyungSoo and JongIn entered the carriage that will take them to the port. With small steps, the horses starting moving under the command of the driver as they started their way to the Crown Prince’s homeland, slowly getting further and further from Orion and their people. JongIn looked behind him until the city was a small point in the horizon, KyungSoo’s hands intertwined with his all the way.

They reached the port in a matter of minutes, the ship that would take them to Aurora already waiting for them and filled with all their luggage. TaeMin was there as well, smiling when he saw JongIn getting out of the carriage and moving to the ship with KyungSoo’s by his side.

“It’s going to be a long journey,” he said when the Prince was near him.

“I will be with good company,” JongIn replied.

TaeMin smile grew bigger and he accompanied the engaged couple inside the ship, guiding them to the ship; he had learned where everything was after spending all the morning inside of it, making sure that JongIn would be comfortable the whole trip to Aurora. The ship set sail a few minutes later, the Prince of Orion standing in the stern with TaeMin by his side as their gaze remained fixed in their homeland until it disappeared completely from their sight.

They reached Aurora one day sooner than expected, their arrive making everyone in KyungSoo’s homeland go mad. The King and Queen of Aurora had come rushing down the front gates when they heard that their son had returned with his fiancé. Both of them saw the three carriages approaching the castle, two of them carrying all the luggage.

ChanYeol was the one who opened the door, smiling at KyungSoo when the Crown Prince walked out of the carriage and tent one of his hands to JongIn; the younger man walked out of the carriage and looked back to nod at TaeMin, who had come in the same carriage as them, to get out as well.

With slow steps, the engaged couple made their way until they were standing in front of KyungSoo’s father, the gaze of the King and Queen fixed in JongIn and the traditional clothes he was wearing despite that JongIn internally hated them (TaeMin’s idea to make a good impression to his in-laws).

“Father, mother, this is Kim JongIn, my fiancé,” KyungSoo announced even if his parents already knew that.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” JongIn said, bowing politely.

The King let out a delighted laugh as he embraced JongIn in a tight hug, taking the Princes by surprise for the sudden action. His mother didn’t seem that pleased with JongIn’s presence, so she just bowed a little before turning around and entering the castle under KyungSoo’s gaze.

“Let her be,” the King said. “And let’s enter to celebrate that my son had returned with a beauty fiancé by his side.”

KyungSoo looked at JongIn for a moment, a smile creeping to his face as they held the other’s hand tightly and made their way into the palace, following the king to the dining room where the celebration was going to take place. Hours later, KyungSoo entered his room with JongIn by his side, both of them worm out after several days of traveling and the never-ending party the King had made in a matter of minutes after their arrival.

The Crown Prince entered the bathroom, smiling when he saw that the tub was ready and the water still hot for them to take a bath. He undressed as JongIn entered the bathroom and looked at him with hungry eyes, taking his own clothes off and sliding in the tub when KyungSoo was sat inside waiting for him to sit with his back pressed against the older man’s chest.

They stay there, calm and relaxed for a few minutes, just enjoying the hot water against their skin and the sound of the wind howling behind the windows. JongIn’s eyes were closed, his body getting more relaxed when KyungSoo’s hands started caressing every inch of him. He heard the sound of a bottle and then cloth with soap was being pressed against his skin, the Crown Prince made sure to clean every surface with soft and gentle strokes.

He did the same to KyungSoo when the man finished with him, turning around and kneeling inside the tub to clean every part of the older man before leaning down to kiss him. The fatigue took over them and soon they were out of the tub, wiping their bodies with soft cotton towels before changing into their pajamas.

It was not respectful with traditions to sleep beside your fiancé before the wedding, but they had shared a bed all the trip until Aurora and none of them were going to renounce to sleep with the other just because of some old mind-set. JongIn had become used to KyungSoo’s warmth during the night and the older man couldn’t remember how it felt to fall sleep without JongIn’s little breath hitting the skin of his neck as the younger nuzzled against him.

They wanted to be with each other, and no tradition could take that away.

* * *

Life in Aurora was not easy. JongIn had had trouble getting used to how they lived there, learning their traditions and trying hard to ignore the hateful looks the Queen sent his way every time they walked passed the other. She seemed pretty disturbed by how he was and everything he did, from the little things like holding the spoon or others like how he dressed.

KyungSoo had been by his side most of the time, trying to take him out in dates as they did in Orion, but a military conflict in the border made him return to his duties as Crown Prince and General of Aurora’s Army, so they time together got cut short and now JongIn spent his days walking around with TaeMin.

Autumn had fallen earlier than expected and soon JongIn found himself curled in a sofa reading some books next to the fireplace. He was approaching the final part of the story when someone knocked on his door and entered when he gave permission. He quickly got up when the King entered the room and bowed politely when the man smiled at him.

“Hello, JongIn,” he greeted him. “How have you been?”

“Great, thank you,” he replied, shifting awkwardly as he stood in front of the King.

It was their first time alone in a room and JongIn didn’t know if he preferred the awkward and tense situation he was living now or a whole hour of the Queen looking at him like he was some kind of rotten plant.

“I wanted to take a walk around the gardens, would you like to be my companion?”

JongIn blinked stupidly, taken back with the unexpected question, but he nodded when he processed the information and saw the expectant look on the King’s face. JongIn mentally thanked himself for not taking out his shoes, trying to get himself ready in front of the King would have turn everything even more uncomfortable.

They exited the room and walked silently around the hallways until they reached one of the doors that lead them to the garden. JongIn was still feeling extremely awkward as they slowly walked in the maze, the King seemed to remember the path to the other exit.

“Are you adapting well to your new life here in Aurora?” he asked.

“Oh, I am, your Highness,” he answered. “It is different but not in a bad way.”

“I’m glad to hear that, son.”

Silence fell between them once again and JongIn’s eyes were looking everywhere but the King. Summer had faded away rather slowly during his time in Aurora and autumn was entering with cold winds and the precious sight that was seeing the leaves turning every shade of brown until they fell off the trees.

The maze was covered with dry leaves and they crushed under their feet as they kept walking around the narrow passages. The King was still quiet, just enjoying some time outside with his soon-to-be son in law.

“Are you planning the wedding already?” he asked.

JongIn lifted his eyes and met with the warm brown eyes of the King. Even if KyungSoo’s factions remained identical to his mother, no one couldn’t deny that his eyes and his way of being were more like his father.

“I am,” he said. “TaeMin is helping me along with some maids. We are just choosing basic things now.”

“I thought my wife was helping you as well.”

The Prince shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. The last thing he wanted was to confess to the king that KyungSoo’s mother was completely ignoring him. The Queen had kept a distance with him since he arrived, and sometimes he had found the woman staring at him with judging eyes. At first, he had felt bad with how things were going with his fiancé’s mother, but after weeks receiving the same bad treatment he had given up on trying to befriend her.

“Not really, like I said we are only choosing the basic things,” he uttered. It sounded honest and the King seem to believe him.

“Autumn is a good season to get marry,” the man said. “Mine was in summer and believe me, wearing those royal clothes almost kill me.”

JongIn chuckled and smiled at the man. When he first arrived at Aurora he had thought that the relationship between him and KyungSoo could be problematic for the King, after all, marriage between same-sex partners was still uncommon and the fact that he was a carrier could make it easier to digest, but not too much.

“I want you to know, that I am glad that KyungSoo chose you as his husband,” the King said. “I know that I put a hard request for my son if he wanted the crown, and I feared that he would have done the unspeakable to be on the throne, but now I am happy to see that he had found the perfect person for him.”

“I am happy too,” he murmured. “Your son really treats me well and I couldn’t be happier about getting married to him. But there’s something I don’t understand, why would you put marriage as the request to gain the crown?”

The King’s eyebrows raised and the man seemed amused by the straightforward answer, he sure didn’t expect JongIn ask something like that, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give him an honest reply.

“Well, after the war my son turned a little colder. He was too focused on work and plans and protecting the city. He was with this girl for quite some time and one day he suddenly ditches her. I knew he wanted to be King because there were some things that I have done that he didn’t agree to, and that made me worry,” the King explained.

JongIn nodded and waited for the man to speak up. His words seemed completely sincere and JongIn could understand that maybe marriage was just a way for KyungSoo’s father to bring back his son to reality.

“He was being impulsive with decisions and I don’t want to give my crown to someone who has his head still in the battlefield,” JongSoo kept saying. “That’s why I told him that he had to get married. I didn’t expect him to actually found someone and try to count them out.”

The Prince of Orion frowned. “I thought that that was what you wanted.”

“Not really, I just wanted him to realize that they were still plenty of things to do before sitting on the throne.” The man turned right and they entered a small plaza in the middle of the maze. “I know my wife is tired of how consuming a kingdom can be, but I want to make sure that my son is ready for all the duties that come with being a King. I like being a King, I won’t lie, but when the right time comes, I won’t have any problem to give the crown away”

“It is a wise decision.” The King smiled at him.

“I really hope it is.”

They sat down in one of the benches of the plaza and kept talking until the sun slowly went down and a guard walked in to call them for dinner. JongIn was happy to know that at least he had the support of one of KyungSoo’s parents and he felt relieved to know that the King's intentions for KyungSoo were not bad, just another way of educating his son.

* * *

JongIn chatted with ChanYeol as they walked to the dining room. Short after he and KyungSoo arrived, the Crown Prince had decided that ChanYeol would be even more useful as JongIn’s personal guard. At first, it had been a little awkward because their interactions on Orion had been short, but soon they found out that they had many things in common and JongIn genuinely enjoyed ChanYeol’s presence next to him, even if they weren’t talking with each other.

The Prince of Orion sat down in the table, his trivial talk with ChanYeol continuing until the Queen entered the room and took a seat in front of JongIn. Everything turned more tense and silent as the woman looked at JongIn, who was petrified in his seat. It was their first time alone and he already felt like he was drowning on mistakes.

“When are you planning to do the wedding?” the Queen suddenly asked and JongIn put down his fork.

He gulped as he cursed KyungSoo and the King for traveling out of the city for a few days to put under control the brawl between the east farms. Those days had been quite difficult to JongIn not only because he didn’t get to see KyungSoo but because the Queen had been above him all the time, glaring at him and criticizing everything he did, almost humiliating him in front of the maids, TaeMin and ChanYeol.

“We were thinking that late November is a great month,” he mumbled. His eyes shifted in search of TaeMin but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Of November?! Are you nuts?” she asked. JongIn frowned and shrug.

“What’s wrong with that date?” he questioned.

“Late autumn can only mean one thing: a failed marriage,” she stated with hard eyes. “And believe, it doesn’t matter how much you claim to love my son, no marriage can survive November’s curse.

JongIn sighed and tried to think on another date that won’t trigger the Queen so much. He and KyungSoo had talked about it and none of them wanted to push the wedding as far as the beginning of the next year, but it seem like that was exactly the idea that YoungIl had.

“Maybe December?” he inquired. He sent a quick look to ChanYeol, asking for silent help. “Before the snow begins, the sea that surrounds Aurora is better at that time so my father won’t have much trouble to get here.”

YoungIl frowned and shook his head, deflating JongIn’s hopes with that gesture.

“Impossible, I am planning to hold a winter ball in December,” she mentioned with a proud smile. “So bad that you won’t get a good date now, maybe next year would be better for an autumn wedding”

“KyungSoo and I don’t want to get married that late,” he complained. The sharp look that the Queen sent him made him look to the other side.

“Then you should have decided the date before and not now. The winter ball would be held in December, so if you’re really that desperate to get married, January or even better, February, would be more suitable for a rushed wedding.”

JongIn bit his lip to stop him from snapping at the woman. He and KyungSoo didn’t want to get married on those dates. They wanted to spend their birthdays together as a married couple doing a short trip to Aurora, but now it seemed impossible. Also, the poisonous tone on the woman’s voice made JongIn’s angriness rise up, especially when she put emphasis on the ‘rushed wedding’ part.

“But the winter ball would be held late December, right?” The Queen nodded. “I was thinking that the wedding could be done in the first days of December. That way you could still hold your party and KyungSoo and I could be married before the year ends.”

She seemed to think about the idea before dismissing it with a hand gesture, a disgusted grimace creeping to his face as the time passed. When JongIn looked up he saw the apologetic look on ChanYeol’s eyes as he shrugged. He couldn’t take him away from that uncomfortable and almost offensive conversation.

“No way,” she stated once again and JongIn sighed.

“Okay,” he accepted. “After the winter ball, then.”

He got up, his appetite lost at some point in the conversation, and exited the room with ChanYeol following him right after. He felt an unsettling feeling compress his chest every time he remembered the proud and satisfied smile that the Queen had made when he had accepted her demands.

* * *

JongIn giggled when KyungSoo kissed him again, his hands resting on the younger’s thighs as they enjoyed a small picnic in a zone near the maze. KyungSoo had arrived a few hours ago, hugging JongIn tightly when they saw each other again. They had missed the other so much that the strength of their feeling only became more apparent and undeniable with the distance between them. Still, none of them had made the big step into saying those three words out loud.

“I can’t wait to see you with your wedding clothes,” the Crown Prince said. “I can’t wait to take them off.”

JongIn blushed a little bit and hit KyungSoo in the arm, hearing the other man laughing under his breath as he faked to be hurt. He leaned down and connected their lips again, trying to make up for all the days that they had been away from the other.

“You would have to wait a long time, then,” JongIn murmured. “Your mother thinks is better to hold the wedding in February.”

“What?” KyungSoo frowned. “I thought we had agreed on mid-November.”

“And we did, but apparently your mother thinks is not a good date and December is already packed with a winter ball she’s preparing.”

“I can’t believe it,” he growled. “Why is she doing this?”

“She’d had her reasons, don’t get upset over it,” JongIn said even if the fact made him angry as well.

“It is stupid.”

JongIn smiled and leaned down again, pressing slight kisses into KyungSoo’s neck and getting the man’s attention all to himself and how his plump lips moved through the pale skin. JongIn bit down on KyungSoo’s shoulder blade, smiling at him when the dark brown eyes fell on him with an inquiring look.

“It doesn’t matter,” JongIn murmured. “We will still get married. We are still together married or not. I just need you here, with me.”

His words seemed to be enough for KyungSoo’s body to relax. The Crown Prince searched for JongIn’s lips again and they kissed until they were running out of breath and little jolts of pleasure ran through their bodies for just touching the other. They have missed the other’s touch a little too much for their own sakes.

* * *

The wedding came after the winter ball as the Queen had wanted. Preparations had been expensive and slow, but the couple wanted the best wedding possible; even if they couldn’t wait to say yes under the gaze of the Gods. The Queen was still not completely happy with the idea, thinking that it was better to keep delaying it until autumn, but even the King had thought that it was too late and that they had already delay it too much time.

King Kim had arrived two days before the wedding, Lord SiWon and some other important Lords and Ladies arriving with him to celebrate the wedding of their beloved Prince. JongIn feeling happy to see them again and to hear how things were going in Aurora. He sometimes missed his homeland, but KyungSoo’s and TaeMin's presence make up for it.

There was just an hour left until the ceremony and JongIn’s was in the designated room for him to rest the previous days for the wedding (even if he sleep every night on KyungSoo’s chamber). JongIn seemed completely calm as his friend buttoned the last buttons of his wedding hanbok. It was white, blue and gold, a mix of his kingdom and KyungSoo’s kingdom colors.

“You were more nervous the day KyungSoo was going to formally propose to you,” TaeMin said when he ended his labor.

“I am nervous,” JongIn confessed. “But when KyungSoo was going to propose I was still uncertain if I was making the right decision by saying yes.”

“I thought you like him.”

“Liking someone is not enough to commit to something as important as marriage,” he said.

“And what changed? Aren’t you uncertain now?”

“I am not,” JongIn replied with honesty. “I know KyungSoo, more than I did the day he proposed, and I know how he feels. Even if he hasn’t said it out loud yet, and neither have I, I know what he feels. I know this is the right decision.”

TaeMin smiled, buttoning the last button. He squeezed JongIn’s shoulders, happy to see his friend so excited about the wedding. Since the day KyungSoo proposed, the Princes had been inseparable, always together walking around and talking about hundreds of topics to get to know the other better. TaeMin had seemed how the interested look on JongIn’s eyes had turned into adoration and love with the pass of the weeks, especially since they arrived at Aurora and KyungSoo had formally presented JongIn as his fiancé, a proud smile on his face Every time he had said it. 

“He loves you. Anyone can see it.”

“I love him too.” JongIn blushed because of his own words, oblivious at the Queen’s presence in the door.

The woman had heard all the conversation between JongIn and TaeMin, arriving a few minutes later to personally announce that the moment to part to the cathedral had come. She still had doubts about the honesty of that marriage, but JongIn’s words had shattered some of them into small pieces. YoungIl knocked in the door and entered the room, smiling when JongIn and TaeMin rushed to bow at her.

“The carriage is ready, we have to ride to the cathedral.”

“Yes, your Grace,” TaeMin said.

She walked out of the room followed by the two men, the Prince heard the rushed words that TaeMin said to him to remind him how the ceremony was supposed to be. They entered the carriage and parted right away, knowing that everyone was already there, waiting for them to arrive.

JongIn’s father was waiting outside the cathedral, smiling when he saw his son in his wedding clothes and hugging him tightly as the Queen and TaeMin entered the place. The music started sounding a few minutes later, the wooden gates opening to let JongIn walk through them with his father holding him tightly by the arm.

KyungSoo looked stunning in his wedding hanbok, the colors looking ethereal against his white skin and making an impressive opposition of how they looked against JongIn’s own golden skin. The King smiled at the Crown Prince when they reached the altar and with a graceful movement he offered his son’s hand to KyungSoo, who take it with a smile.

The ceremony started them, everyone turning silent as the bishop started talking. KyungSoo stared at JongIn’s eyes, smiling when the man did and trying to contain his laugh when he saw his fiancé’s hands shaking a bit over his. The music started playing as the bishop put over them the red strip that symbolized strength and longevity of love. The King gave his blessings with a proud smile as he saw his son standing there like a loving man and not just the Crown Prince. Then it was the Queen’s turn, her speech being shorter and less emotional than the Kings.

“On this day, in front of the eyes of the Gods and the mortals, you become one with each other. From now to forever,” the bishop said and then nodded at KyungSoo.

“I, Do KyungSoo, Crown Prince of Aurora, promise you, Kim JongIn, a life full of love, understanding, and happiness. To this day until the day I die, I promise you that I would learn moment after moment how to love you, how to take care of you and how to make you happy.” The man slid the ring into his ring-finger as JongIn smiled at him.

“I, Kim JongIn, Prince of Orion, promise you, Do KyungSoo, a life full of love, understanding, and happiness. To this day until the day I die, I promise you to be your support, your anchor and your reliable husband. I will learn every day how to love you until the day I take my last breath.” JongIn slid the ring as well.

The Queen’s eyes had been fixed in the couple all the ceremony, a little smile blooming on his face when the two Princes looked at each other’s eyes with so much love and adoration as they ended their vows and leaned down to kiss the other, sealing that way the promise they had made and making the whole crowd burst into screams. They were married now and most of them and the Queen could tell how happy his son as he stood up with JongIn by his side, the simple and golden rings shining on their fingers as they walked through the hall with big smiles in their faces.

His son loved that boy and the young man loved his son as well. Maybe she couldn’t ask for more.

* * *

Ankara was their chosen place to spend their honeymoon. They only had a few days to enjoy themselves a newly married couple before they had to return to Aurora, so they were planning to enjoy them at its fullest. They arrive by night when the moon was already high in the sky and tiredness made their bodies felt heavy.

“I warm bath before sleeping?” KyungSoo asked.

JongIn nodded, getting undressed with slow moves as he tried to keep his eyes closed. Even though he was tired, a part of JongIn was shaking with excitement, fear, and uncertainty. It was their wedding night and he was expecting something to happen between them since the idea pop into his mind for the first time.

The court physician had given him herbs to make a special brew that would keep him from getting pregnant, and after talking about it with KyungSoo both of them had agreed to wait a few more months before thinking of having children. JongIn entered the bathroom and blushed when he saw that KyungSoo was already in the tub, completely naked and with a relaxed expression that JongIn found way too erotic.

He entered the tub, sitting in front of KyungSoo until the Crown Prince made him a gesture and he moved. His back ended pressed against KyungSoo's chest, the foam covering them to up to their clavicles while their arms rested on the bathtub edges; JongIn's arms were on top of KyungSoo's, his golden skin making a beautiful contrast with his lover's pale skin.

“KyungSoo,” JongIn moaned quietly when the man’s lips brushed against the skin of his neck.

“What?” he asked.

JongIn didn’t reply, he just let the man grab a cloth with soap and cleaned him up. The Crown Prince made sure to caress delicately every part of JongIn’s body except his member. He passed the cloth near his dick, his pace slowing down just to tease a little bit the man, who whined when the cloth passed next to his growing erection again. The hands moved again, up, the cloth thrown carelessly against the floor as KyungSoo’s finger brushed JongIn’s nipples.

“Soo,” he moaned out the nickname without thinking, making the man smiled. “Stop teasing,” he mumbled and frowned when he felt KyungSoo’s grin against his skin.

“I’m not teasing,” the Crown Prince said as one of his hands finally traveled down JongIn’s chest to his dick. The cloth laid forgotten beside the

The older man wrapped his hand around the shift, starting to stroke it up and down with slow moved. JongIn closed his eyes and moaned, letting his head fell on KyungSoo’s shoulder and moving his own hand to the back so he could try to grab KyungSoo’s growing erection. The Crown Prince groaned against his neck and placed soft kisses against his skin as they became fully hard on each other’s hand.

“KyungSoo,” JongIn moaned. “Please…”

“Okay,” he mumbled.

The man stopped stoking his husband dick and made JongIn got up, doing the same after him and guiding the younger prince back to their room. He made the man lay down on the mattress slowly, KyungSoo’s eyes admiring every inch of JongIn’s body until it was fully pressed against the bed.

“You look gorgeous,” the older said under his breath as he placed above the man’s body. “So stunning.”

“KyungSoo…” he whined again.

“Are you sure of this?” the Crown Prince asked. “Babe, do you want to do this?”

“Y-yes,” he stuttered.

JongIn blushed, his eyes fluttering closed before he lifted his arms catching KyungSoo’s neck between his arms and pushed him down. The Crown Prince’s hands moved again over JongIn’s body as their lips connected in a needy kiss, JongIn’s hums, gasps and moans dying against KyungSoo’s lips while the other searched blindly for the vial with oil in the nightstand.

With clumsy fingers, KyungSoo grabbed the vial and drag it next to them before kissing down JongIn’s neck, teeth brushing against the heated skin as JongIn curled his back off the mattress. One of his hands grabbed the younger’s dick again, stroking it at a slow pace while the other hand fought to open the vial and pour some oil in his fingers.

JongIn moaned again, this time louder and higher, when one of KyungSoo’s lubricated fingers brushed against his rim, teasing the puckered skin without actually doing anything that could bring pleasure for the younger. With a sharp smile, KyungSoo connected his lips with JongIn one more time before moving down. He separated JongIn’s ass cheeks and without a second thought, his tongue lapped against the rim.

The Prince’s back arched off the bed when he felt the first wet touch against his entrance. JongIn closed his eyes and clenched his fist, moaning against the pillow when he felt KyungSoo’s tongue pressing past his rim. He whined when the first lubricated finger entered on him, moving slowly as JongIn clenched down on it. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t pleasurable either. The stretch was a little uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“M-more…” he pleaded after a while, KyungSoo’s tongue still pressing against his rim while the man moved his finger in and out of him.

“As you wish,” KyungSoo uttered, his hot breath hitting JongIn’s wet skin and making him shiver.

Another lubricated finger breached his rim before pushing in, the uncomfortable sensation turning into a bearable sting. KyungSoo looked up to see how JongIn was doing, his eyes filled with lust as he drank from the image beneath him: JongIn blushed face, closed eyes, swollen lips, sweaty skin, and parted legs. It was so obscene. So raw. And KyungSoo was craving for more of that sinful scene.

He scissored his fingers inside JongIn, smiling when the man moaned and moved his hips down to meet KyungSoo’s calculated thrusts. He added the third finger when JongIn was loose enough, looking carefully at his husband’s face to see if he was hurting or if he asked him to stop. But none of it happened and soon the burning stretch JongIn had felt became bearable and his body asked for friction.

The prince pushed himself down the finger, moaning when KyungSoo understood what he wanted and started moving his fingers inside of him, acquiring a fast pace in a matter of minutes. JongIn’s whines died against the pillow when the man tilted his head to the side, trying to not look at the lustful image that was KyungSoo kneeled between his open legs.

“KyungSoo…” he moaned. The Crown Prince curved his fingers, the tips brushing against JongIn’s sweet spot for the first time. “Soo!” he screamed, jolts of pleasure running through him and precum pooling on his belly.

“There?”

JongIn nodded fervently, his hips moving on their own to match KyungSoo’s thrust until it was not enough. KyungSoo must sense it too because he pulled off his fingers and reached for the oil vial, he made sure that his dick was lubricated enough before pushing against JongIn’s rim with the head of his cock. The younger man moaned when KyungSoo started entering him, his body shivering when the Crown Prince finally bottomed up.

“Are you okay?” KyungSoo asked, concern clear on his tone as his hands caressed JongIn’s thighs.

“Yes, yes,” he assured him. “Just, just wait a moment.”

KyungSoo nodded, his hands still moving up and down JongIn’s thighs. The burning stretch he had felt as KyungSoo entered him slowly faded, being replaced for a little sting that he could bear. When the pain disappeared, everything sank in and JongIn shivered, being more and more aware of the weight of KyungSoo’s dick inside of him, the heat that ate him from the insides and how his cock couldn’t stop leaking with precum. He was so close already.

“Move,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes tightly.

The Crown Prince grabbed his legs, making him circled his waist with them before he pushed out and then pushed in with a quick and hard motion. JongIn opened his mouth but no sound came out. It still hurt a bit but it was a good kind of pain. One that he needed to felt more. KyungSoo quickly installed a hard and sharp pace, pulling out of him with a slow drag before entering with a hard slam.

The wet sounds filled the air and soon after JongIn’s moans and KyungSoo’s heavy breaths sounded in the room as well. The younger prince felt the heat on his lower stomach expanding through all his body, shivers running down his spine when KyungSoo changed his angle and the tip of his dick brushed against his sweet spot again. The loud moan that JongIn let out was enough for the older man to keep thrusting to that place.

JongIn tried to move one of his hands to grab his cock and stroke himself to climax, but KyungSoo slapped it away and shook his head. The Orion Prince understood it at the moment, he would come untouched. His back arched against the mattress one more time as the older man kept thrusting into him in a raw and feral way, KyungSoo’s fingernails sinking on the skin of JongIn’s thighs when one of the man’s hand scratched his back as the other gripped on his forearm.

“I’m close,” the older man mumbled as his orgasm began to build. “Are you going to cum? Are you going to cum without touching yourself, babe?” KyungSoo asked.

The pace flattered, losing its rhythm and turning into erratic thrusts. JongIn moaned loudly as he reached his climax, his vision turning white as spurts of white came out of his dick and dirtied his stomach. KyungSoo kept thrusting into him, looking at JongIn when the man cried out for the overstimulation that was his sweet spot being constantly brushed by KyungSoo’s dick. He slowed down when he reached his climax, hot white spurts filling JongIn’s inside as the Crown Prince groaned and kept thrusting into his husband, riding his orgasm.

JongIn whined when KyungSoo got out of him and closed his eyes when he felt his lover’s cum dripping between his ass cheeks. The need for rest quickly came to here and his mind drifted between sleep and reality, a lazy smile appearing on his lips while KyungSoo got cleaned up in the bathroom before entering the room and cleaning up JongIn with a wet cloth.

The younger prince shivered when KyungSoo’s cleaned him down there, his eyes fluttering open to see what the man was doing once he stopped. The Crown Prince threw away the cloth and moved JongIn until he was covered by the sheets, making his way next to his husband once the younger was settled inside.

“Tired?” KyungSoo asked, his fingers combing JongIn’s wet fringe.

JongIn hummed, cuddling against his husband, his head placed on top of his chest as their legs tangled together. Both of the felt sated and satisfied. Lust was already forgotten to leave love and tiredness to replace it.

“Sleep then.” He kissed JongIn’s forehead, accommodating himself in the mattress before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He didn’t get to see the adoring smile that bloomed on JongIn’s lips.

* * *

KyungSoo was waiting. He was a patient man and he could wait. But there had already passed three full moons since he married JongIn, two since his husband and he had returned from their honeymoon, and his father hadn’t said anything about the succession for the crown. He and JongIn had enjoyed a little trip after their marriage to the coast, playing in the sea by day and messing up the sheets of their bed by night.

JongIn knew about what he thought of the crown and how much he wanted it. He was a supportive husband but things were getting tougher for them as KyungSoo’s fixation for the throne became more apparent and it was all the Crown Prince could think of sometimes. But at that point, even JongIn was starting to question why the King didn’t renounce to the throne and crown his son.

“Talk to your father,” JongIn said a night. They were in their bedroom, getting ready for bed after a long day walking around the city.

“What?” KyungSoo asked, confused.

“Talk to your father and ask him why you’re are not being crowned as he promised,” the younger Prince said. “You are always thinking about that and it’s getting annoying.”

“I know, I am sorry,” he said letting out a defeated sigh. “I just… I don’t know. I want it, but at the same time I don’t.”

“Then talk to your father,” JongIn repeated.

KyungSoo closed his eyes and walked closer to JongIn, embracing the man with his arms. JongIn sighed as he leaned on KyungSoo’s touch. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the Crown Prince’s hands started working on his clothes, undoing the laces that kept his pajamas on him and letting the clothes fell into the floor. JongIn was completely naked in front of KyungSoo and that made the other man went completely crazy.

JongIn was art. He was a masterpiece.

And after a month together KyungSoo still couldn’t believe had lucky he had been to find on JongIn the perfect person for him. Not just the husband he had needed to get the crown, but a person to be there next to him, loving him and reminding him that there were more important things than his duty as the future king. He had JongIn, and sometimes that’s all he needed to be happy and to fill full.

The younger man’s cheeks heated up when he felt his clothes falling, and KyungSoo’s deep stare on him. JongIn was going to complain, embarrassed by the situation, when the other man moved again and then hands were all over him, touching his skin and moving up and down until every part of his body was shaking with lust.

Messily, they walked to the bed, their lips colliding the moment they fell into the mattress. KyungSoo moved his hands to JongIn’s thigs, enjoying the contrast between his pale fingers and the golden skin. JongIn moaned when KyungSoo discharged his own clothes, smirking when he felt JongIn’s eyes on his body, that lustful look on him while he moved to the nightstand. He took the oil can and left it in the bed, pouring some onto his fingers.

The younger prince moaned again when he felt KyungSoo’s fingers brushing against his rim, just a tempting touch before the man, who had been occupied licking his nipples, left a trail of wet kissed from his chest until he reached his rim. JongIn’s back arched beautifully as the man moaned when KyungSoo parted his ass cheeks and let his tongue lap over the rim.

“KyungSoo…” he moaned loudly.

The Crown Prince smirked again and then he started licking and teasing his husband’s rim, growling when JongIn pushed his hips down onto his tongue, mewling lewdly when jolts of pleasure rush through him. KyungSoo knew how and when to touch him, where were located the right places him to turn him into a moaning mess with clouded thoughts and spit dripping down the corners of his mouth.

KyungSoo kept playing with his rim for a few minutes until he breached it with an oily finger, entering it slowly as he worked his tongue in and out. JongIn moved again, letting a desperate cry out loud when another finger entered him and the tongue inside of him curled in the right way. The older man smile when he moved away, his fingers still working JongIn open as another one entered him.

He kept thrusting in and out his fingers until he felt JongIn lose enough to take him. He took his fingers out, gaining an annoyed huff out of JongIn but it was soon replaced with a low and deep moan while KyungSoo placed himself in between of JongIn’s legs and pushed inside of him slowly.

The Prince waited for a few seconds so JongIn could adjust to his size before pushing out and in again, brushing moans out of his husband’s mouth. He kept the slow pace for a while until JongIn lifted his legs and circled his waist, pulling him closer and connecting their lips in another wet kiss. The pace increased until KyungSoo was ramming into the younger Prince, smiling at the incredible view that JongIn was under his body, with a fucked-out expression on his face, a red blush covering face and chest, brown long hair splayed on the bed and sweat running through his body.

“Kyung…” JongIn moaned, his hand moving to his unattended dick.

It didn’t take long for JongIn to reach his orgasm, spilling white spurts onto their chests as KyungSoo thrust a few more times before reaching his own climax, moaning as he moved slowly in the last seconds of orgasmic bliss. He fell down into JongIn’s body, not caring about cum dirtying him or the disgusting sensation of sweat drying on their skin, gluing them together.

“Wow…” JongIn said after a few minutes, one of his hands combing KyungSoo’s hair.

The Crown Prince chuckled and moved, sliding out of him before getting off the bed. JongIn was blinking slowly, his eyes fixed on KyungSoo as the older man walked around the room, getting clothes ready for a quick bath. The Prince of Aurora spent some minutes in the bathroom, preparing the tub and waiting for the water to heat with the burning coal before he walked out to find JongIn almost snoring in the bed.

“Eh, don’t sleep, let’s go get a bath,” KyungSoo said with a low tone. JongIn blinked tiredly at his direction.

“Take me…” he whispered, lifting his arms in the Prince’s direction.

KyungSoo rolled his eyes but did it anyway, he moved and curled one of his hands in JongIn’s waist and the other one around his legs, lifting him and taking him to the bathroom. He let the Prince stood in the water for a moment before entering with him, immediately sitting leaning the tub; a smile crept onto his lips when JongIn did the same, cuddling against his chest.

“Are you okay?” KyungSoo asked.

“Better than never.”

The older man smiled and took the cloth with soap to clean JongIn’s body, smiling when his husband seemed to relax to the point he looked like he was sleeping. When he finished with JongIn he cleaned himself and then drained the bathtub, getting out of it and throwing a towel over his body and other over JongIn’s body.

“I’m tired,” JongIn mumbled while KyungSoo dried his hair with a towel.

“Change into your pajamas then, I will be in bed in a few minutes.”

The younger boy nodded and dried himself before stomping out of the bathroom, changing into his pajama white robe and flushed when he saw that the sheets of the bed had been changed. Possibly a maid had entered to clean the room when they moved to the bathroom.

JongIn entered the sheets, snuggling against the pillow his eyes closing not even a second later and the need for sleep brushing through him while KyungSoo got out the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He entered the bed as well, cuddling with JongIn as he closed his eyes.

“KyungSoo…” JongIn started.

“Yes?”

The younger prince kept silence for a few seconds, before speaking again.

“Goodnight.”

KyungSoo smiled. “Goodnight, babe.”

Both of them fell asleep seconds later.

* * *

The Queen was walking around the gardens when he saw JongIn sitting in one of the benches with TaeMin by his side, both of them talking to the other as they read the book JongIn was holding. With aristocratic steps, the woman got closer to both men and smiled when they spotted here and got up to bow politely.

“Good afternoon,” she said. “Are you enjoying this sunny day?”

“We are,” JongIn replied. “These last few days have been cold so it’s good to enjoy the sun that’s shining today.”

“Did you two get used to Aurora already?” she asked. “I’ve heard that things in Orion worked completely different.”

“We have,” the Prince replied. “Actually, Aurora is not that different from Orion as we expected. People here are as kind as they are in Orion.”

The Queen frowned a little bit. People were a wide concept, so she wasn’t sure how to interpret it. JongIn seemed to understand her confusion and was quick to explain himself with a warm smile.

“The villagers,” he said.

“The ones working here?” she asked.

JongIn shook his head in denial. “No, your Grace. The people from the city, I have been taking some walks around the city to get to know the people and how they live.”

YoungIl was surprised by that. She suddenly remembered HeeRin, that girl that KyungSoo had dated for a few months, and how she acted. HeeRin never seemed to be interested in knowing the people, choosing to enjoy the parties and celebrations of the high class instead of the simple celebrations of the common people.

“I didn’t know you have to go to the city,” she murmured. “Who went with you?”

“I did, your Highness,” TaeMin answered. “And Prince KyungSoo went with us too.”

“He did?”

JongIn nodded and stared at her. The Queen was sure that, even if their relationship had been better than when he had arrived at first, JongIn still had a little resentment against her of how distant and almost bad she had treated the younger Prince the months prior to the wedding.

“Would you walk with me, JongIn?” she asked.

The Prince seemed surprised, but nodded and looked at TaeMin a few seconds before the servant bowed politely and walked away. JongIn offered his arm to the Queen, smiling a bit when she intertwined their arms and started walking at a slow pace.

“I know I was not the kindest person when you arrived,” she started saying. “But now I know that you love my son and that he is happy with you. I was worried he would commit himself to marry someone he didn’t love just to sake the crown.”

“I knew what he wanted and why he went to Orion, your Grace. I didn’t mind marrying him so he could get the crown,” he replied with honesty. “But both of us started feeling things for the other at some point in the courtship. It turned serious and the real reason for KyungSoo’s arrival seemed stupid when he kneeled asking my hand on marriage.”

“So you knew why he was there?”

“Yes.” He looked at the Queen’s eyes. “I am not stupid, your Grace,” he stated. “I knew how to play my cards and I wanted KyungSoo to fight for me if he was really that desperate to getting married. I think none of us expected to get feelings for the other in the way.”

“How do you know he has feelings for you?”

That question made JongIn felt hurt. He knew his relationship didn’t start in an honest way, but hearing KyungSoo’s mother questioning how they felt for the other now, almost three months after their wedding and seven since they met.

“Are you questioning our marriage?” he asked. He tried to use his polite tone, but there was a sharp tone when he said those words. “Are you questioning our happiness?”

“Not your happiness,” she replied. She didn’t seem taken aback even if JongIn wasn’t being the nicest. “But your feelings for the other. My son could be happy with you, Prince Kim, but that doesn’t mean he loves you.”

JongIn’s eyes fell to the ground and he felt another pang on his chest. She was right. Happiness wasn’t completely equal to being in love with the other, but he didn’t expect the Queen to bring the topic out. He thought about his relationship with KyungSoo those last months and a little smile crept to his lips.

“What makes you think that I love him?” This time the Queen was actually taken aback. “What makes you think that we are not on the same page of our relationship?”

“Well, I’ve seen you together, and you look way more in love than he is.”

“I am more expressive than he is,” he replied. “You should know that you’re his mother.”

The woman was clearly displeased by his answer and they stopped walking. The Queen sent him a death glare when he saw the little smirk on JongIn’s face.

“I do know my son, and that’s why I know he doesn’t love you. Maybe he’ll _never_ will.”

That did cause JongIn to frown and pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to calm down so he won’t snap disrespectfully to the Queen. The last thing JongIn wanted was to start a cold war between him and KyungSoo’s mother.

“Or maybe I will never love him. The future is uncertain,” he muttered. “I know how KyungSoo feels and he knows how I feel, we know we are on the same page, taking the same steps. We are learning every day to love each other, and we don’t need a Queen to question if we are doing it right or not.”

“Prince JongIn, I think you’ve understood my words the wrong way.”

“Oh, no, I do understand your words, your Grace,” he said through gritted teeth. “I understand your concern, but no one knows KyungSoo’s feelings better than me, his _husband_. Not even his own mother.” The woman blinked and frowned. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to walk alone. This undesired tension is killing my good mood.”

“Jong…”

“Have a great day, Your Highness.”

The Prince left without giving her the opportunity to reply. She knew that his words could have hurt the boy, but she didn’t feel regret. Even if his son seemed happy with JongIn she couldn’t help but feel like it was all an act. An act for KyungSoo to convince his father that he was ready to be the king. She sighed and stared at JongIn’s back until it disappeared inside the castle.

The Prince moved around the hallways with fast steps, an eternal frown on his face as he remembered his conversation with the Queen. TaeMin was in his room when he entered the place, sending his friend a troubled look before heading to the bathroom.

“Please, ask the maids to prepare a bath for me.”

“Do I have to assume that your encounter with the Queen was not good?” TaeMin asked.

“She is doubting about my marriage. She is obsessed with the idea of KyungSoo and I are playing pretend just so he can get the crown.”

“Wasn’t your marriage done because of that?”

JongIn sent a death glare to TaeMin. He knew that the man just said that because he wanted to piss him off, but the conversation with YoungIl had made a bitter feeling bloom on his stomach and he didn’t need TaeMin to add more fire to that.

“Not anymore. I know he wants the crown, he had been honest on that, but we didn’t get married just because he wanted to be King,” he ended replying.

“Then talk to him and tell him that the Queen has been bothering you and doubting about your marriage,” he stated.

JongIn frowned. “Have you gone mad? I don’t want to start a war with that woman or to put KyungSoo in an uncomfortable position just because the Queen and I had a misunderstanding.”

“How was that conversation a misunderstanding?”

“It was,” he stated. “She is obsessed with the idea of KyungSoo and I being madly in love, apparently. She thinks he doesn’t love me as much as I love him.”

“And is that true?” TaeMin asked.

“It is not.” The person who answered was KyungSoo. TaeMin and JongIn turned to face him in the speed of the light.

“KyungSoo…” JongIn started saying.

“Save it. ChanYeol told me about my mom bothering you and he somehow managed to listen to a part of your conversation,” he explained. “I think she didn’t quite like how straightforward you were, but that’s her problem.”

“I didn’t’ mean to be disrespectful,” he quickly said. “It was just…”

“I know,” KyungSoo sighed, he sent a side-look to TaeMin who got indirect and walked out of the room. “Don’t let her words get into you. We are doing fine and you know that we are not staying together for that stupid crown.”

“I know,” JongIn answered and moved to KyungSoo, letting the man hug him tightly. “But the conversation got me off guard.”

“Babe,” KyungSoo lifted JongIn’s face and kissed him. “Crown or not, my feelings for you won’t change, okay?”

“I know,” he repeated and leaned in for another kiss. “Do you take a bath with me?”

KyungSoo smirked.

“Of course.”

JongIn giggled when the Crown Prince started moving his hands eagerly around his body, trying to take out his clothes. The conversation with the Queen got to pull away in his mind, his senses and thought only focusing on KyungSoo’s hands roaming in his body as little gasps escaped his mouth. The thought that he didn’t have enough herbs for his anti-pregnancy potion never crossed his mind.

* * *

The letter from JongIn’s kingdom arrived a few weeks after JongIn and the Queen’s encounter. KyungSoo and he were having breakfast outside, enjoying the great spring morning, when TaeMin walked in with the beige envelope on his hand.

“It’s from your father,” he announced.

JongIn frowned and quickly opened it, frowning as he read the plain lines badly written on the paper. He looked up and KyungSoo and pouted, making the man arched his eyebrows. He handed the letter back to TaeMin, who read it as well and frowned like him.

“What is it?” KyungSoo asked.

“My father is holding a stupid family reunion,” he said. “Apparently, my sister is pregnant and he wants to celebrate.”

“Oh,” it was all the man could say. “You know I can’t travel right now, not with the brawls still active in the farms.”

“I know,” his pout increased. “That’s why I’m sad. I don’t want to go back there without my husband. I want you to meet my sister as well.”

“I’m really sorry, babe, but I can’t.”

JongIn sighed and looked at TaeMin. “It’s going to be just us then.”

TaeMin frowned. “Not to sound round or just simply be me, but do I have to really go?”

The prince quirked an eyebrow as KyungSoo chuckled, already used to the bold acting way that TaeMin had with his husband. They behaved like kids sometimes.

“Of course,” he said. “You’re my travel partner for everything.”

“That’s your husband’s duty, not mine.”

“Do I look like I care?” TaeMin rolled his eyes. “Be honest and say that you don’t want to go because of you like that baker, MinHo.”

KyungSoo smiled when TaeMin blushed and complained to his husband. The Crown Prince observed, amused, how the two men started bickering before TaeMin snorted, turned around and walked away from them. The older man got up and kissed the pout away from JongIn’s lips, smiling when his husband try to deepen the kiss.

* * *

The ship to Orion was about to set sail two days later. KyungSoo and JongIn were hugging each other, their lips pressed together in a soft kiss as they said their goodbyes for the millionth time. It was hard to let the other go after months being together, but JongIn couldn’t not go to his family’s reunion.

“I’m going to miss you,” the younger Prince mumbled against KyungSoo’s lips. “It’s going to be weird not waking up next to you.”

“You can always sleep with TaeMin,” he joked, earning a disgusted sound made by JongIn.

“Don’t joke with things like that, it’s going to give me nightmares.”

KyungSoo laughed at leaned again to give JongIn another kiss. Their lips parted when the captain called for JongIn, and TaeMin rushed him to get inside the ship. KyungSoo quickly leaned down for another kiss when JongIn moved away and smiled when he saw how swollen his husband’s lips were.

“Stay safe,” KyungSoo murmured.

“I will,” he said. “Stay safe too.”

KyungSoo nodded and watched JongIn turned around and started walking to the ship. But suddenly the man stopped and turned again, running to him to collide their lips again in a fast and needy kiss. When they parted away KyungSoo’s eyes locked with JongIn’s.

“I love you,” the younger Prince mumbled.

Shocked, KyungSoo could only watch how the man turned around and quickly made his way into the ship, waving goodbye at him as the ship immediately set sail. After months together, JongIn always ended up finding a way to remember KyungSoo that he was not like the others. That their relationship was full of surprises.

A smile bloomed into KyungSoo’s lips as he stared the ship getting lost in the distance. The three words JongIn had said were repeating in the Crown Prince's mind as the need to say them too make KyungSoo miss the other man already. It was going to be a long week without him.

* * *

KyungSoo was sitting in the chair behind his desk looking at some papers while his mother was talking endlessly about a stupid ball she wanted to hold in the palace. They were only days left until JongIn’s arrival and he was anxious to see his lover again. Being away from each other for one week had driven them crazy.

“Are you even listening to me?” his mother asked, looking at him with angry eyes.

“You can do whatever you want, mother. You are the Queen," he said without sparing her a look.

The woman sighed as she approached his son. For weeks she had wanted to talk about a certain thing with his son but she couldn’t find a good moment to do it. Maybe it was time to just say it out loud and expect that KyungSoo wasn’t taken aback for her words.

“I was not talking about the ball, son," she replied.

KyungSoo lifted his head to look at his mother; he knew her and her faces, so an awkward conversation was coming and he wasn’t in the mood to answer some silly or personal questions.

“I have things to do,” he tried to say but his mother stopped him.

“You’re not going anywhere until we talk about something."

“Mother…”

The woman sighed before looking at him with her best puppy eyes.

“Your father and I are getting old, KyungSoo”, she started saying. “We can’t be the King and the Queen all our lives, someday we’ll retire… Some day you would be a King”.

KyungSoo rolled his eyes at the dramatic words. “Go to the point, mother”.

“You and JongIn had been married for five months already, you had known each other for almost one year…” she smiled. “Don’t you think is time to start thinking about having a child? I know your father, and I know that he would give you the crown when you have your first son. He will retire when you assume the responsibility of raising a child of your own”.

“Have you gone mad?” he asked. “You told me I would get the throne when I get married and I did, but here I am, still the Crown Prince. Not that it matters to me anymore.” His eyebrows were knitted together. “And now you tell me that the key to the crown is a child? Please, stop with these stupid obstacles.”

YoungIl just smiled before replying. “A kingdom is a great responsibility, son. But having a child, that’s the hard quest you could have in your life… If you succeed, maybe your father won’t refuse to let his son take the lead”.

KyungSoo stared at his mother for a few seconds before getting up and started walking away. Her words were sinking in his head as he walked away from the throne room, but he didn’t want to give them many thoughts. YoungIl smiled with satisfaction, she knew her son and now the idea of having a child was planted in his mind. It was a matter of time to see if everything will develop as she wanted. Maybe she will try to do the same to JongIn once he returned.

The King walked through the halls next to one of the members of the Royal Council. The man was babbling tirelessly about the troubles that occurred on the eastern farms, nothing that worried the King much. When he looked up he found his son walking in the opposite direction to them, the Crown Prince's eyes fixed on the letter he held in one of his hands.

"Good morning, son."

KyungSoo looked up and looked at his father for a second before looking back at the letter, folding it and squeezing it between his fingers. The royal advisor bowed before them respectfully as he said goodbye, leaving both men alone.

"Good morning, father."

"Is it a letter from JongIn?" He asked.

"Indeed," he replied. "Apparently his sister wanted to extend the trip a couple more days, but JongIn refused."

"I understand," the King said and smiled. "You miss him, right?"

KyungSoo looked at his father, surprised by the sudden question, however, he nodded knowing that denying it would be stupid. JongSoo smiled and invited his son to walk with him. The Crown Prince walked beside him in silence for a few minutes, looking everywhere but his father.

"I know your mother talked to you about having a child, she told me last night."

"I already told my mother what I thought about this, I will not repeat myself," the Prince replied.

"I know, she also told me what you think on the subject..." The man stared at him. “However, I have been thinking about it in recent days and I think it would not be a bad idea. I don't want you to have a son to access the throne, but perhaps such a great responsibility could make me rethink whether or not you are prepared to be King. ”

“Say it loud and clear, father. I have to have an heir to access the throne. Just like my mother wants. ”

The man's silence was a sufficient answer to that question, even if his words were different from what KyungSoo had thought.

"I just want to know that you are prepared to be King."

"I am prepared to become King," he replied curtly. “The problem is that you and mother are obsessed that my personal life is closely related to political life. A marriage implies commitment, a child implies a responsibility. I was already a committed and responsible person before meeting JongIn, my way of being has not changed.”

"KyungSoo ..."

"I'd rather not sit on the throne if an heir is what I need to get it."

The Crown Prince turned around, pissed off, and walked away from his father. The King could only sigh, defeated, as he watched his son disappear around the corner.

* * *

Days later, KyungSoo was waiting at the port with ChanYeol by his side. The ship that would bring JongIn back to him was visible at the horizon, slowly approaching the harbor. A spark of excitement made him twist his hands anxiously, his gaze fixed in the ship as it slowly came closer to their zone.

“I heard your conversation with your mother the other day,” ChanYeol said. “And you shouldn’t pay attention to her words. She’s trying to manipulate you.”

“That’s not a good thing to say about your Queen, ChanYeol,” KyungSoo replied.

“I’m aware of that, but I was just saying that having a child is a big step in life, not only yours but JongIn. Do you want to commit to something like that just because it would be an early key to the throne?”

“I know.” It was all KyungSoo said.

“It’s not your decision to make. Would JongIn accept to have a child just for you to take the crown? I think not,” ChanYeol continued. “I know your father has been bothering you with the same shit, but please, KyungSoo, don’t let them decide what you have to do just because it could mean that you’ll get the throne.”

KyungSoo stared at the floor and decided to ignore the man’s words. He didn’t want to think about that again, her mother had already made him a question for a few hours the value of the crown and the big decision of having a child. His encounter with the King didn’t make him feel any better at the egoistic thoughts that had to appear on his mind.

“KyungSoo.” JongIn’s voice made him raised his head and he smiled widely when he saw his husband in front of him.

“Welcome back, babe,” he greeted and JongIn smiled before hugging him tightly.

“I have missed you,” the boy whispered.

“I’ve missed you too, so much.” The Crown Prince nestled his head in JongIn’s shoulder.

ChanYeol cleared his throat. “Even though I love to see my Princes so lovey-dovey with each other, I think is better if we head to the castle. The Queen wanted to see you as soon as you arrive”.

JongIn and KyungSoo intertwined their hands before walking to the carriage that will take them to the palace. JongIn was more tanned, probably the sun from Orion had kissed his skin once again in those two weeks making him look beautiful.

“How things have been here? Does your mother finished her preparations for the spring ball?” JongIn asked as they took a seat inside the carriage.

“She had… or at least I think she had,” he answered.

JongIn smiled. “She didn’t ask your opinion on the flowers? I know you have a great taste”.

KyungSoo chuckled before kissing JongIn slowly, sighing with satisfaction when their lips meet after so many days. “She doesn’t trust me anymore in that kind of matters”, he said. “Not after that winter ball.”

“Your choice of colors was tragic,” JongIn replied. “But the peonies were lovely.”

The Crown Prince laughed before giving JongIn another peck. They intertwined their hands, looking lovingly to each other as they started walking to the carriage that would take them to the palace. The ride was quiet, just JongIn resting his head on KyungSoo’s shoulder while ChanYeol watched them with a disgusted gaze.

When they reached the castle, KyungSoo and JongIn walked directly to their room. They were seeking the contact of the other after so many days without touching each other. In less than ten minutes they were stumbling into their room, lips already crashing as their hands tried to undressed the other as fast as possible.

“Fuck…” KyungSoo said before pushing JongIn down to the bed. “I’ve missed you.”

“I have missed you too,” JongIn whispered. His hands were quick to untie KyungSoo’s shirt and take it off. “Touch me.”

KyungSoo smiled as he worked on JongIn’s clothes, leaving him naked in a matter of minutes. His hands ran down his husband’s torso, smiling when JongIn let out a whine. Even though he was dying to make love with JongIn again he also wanted to worship every part of him.

“KyungSoo…” the other complained. He wanted him now.

“So needy,” he joked, but he took off his own clothes and reached for the vial with oil in the nightstand.

Pouring some of the liquid into his fingers, KyungSoo kissed JongIn again before pulling two digits inside the younger’s body. He smile when his husband moaned against his lips, moving his hips in need of more contact. KyungSoo moved his fingers in and out waiting for JongIn to loosen up before entering others.

When three fingers were rocking into JongIn and the other was a mess of moans and cries, KyungSoo decided to comply with his husband’s request and took the fingers out. He used more oil to lubricate his member before pushing inside of JongIn with one hard thrust.

“Y-yes!” The man under him moaned. “Fuck, KyungSoo…”

Soon the Crown Prince set a quick pace that had them ending faster than ever. Maybe it was over wat to quickly but their satisfied smile and the wet kiss they shared after their orgasm was the confirmation that that was just the first round.

“I’ve missed you,” KyungSoo repeated. “I love you.”

JongIn blushed and smiled, he lifted a hand to caress KyungSoo’s cheek before leaving a soft kiss against his lips. Inside of him, fireworks were bursting with emotion and relief. When he had entered the ship that day, when he said those three words to KyungSoo for the first time, he had thought that the man was just going to pretend that it hadn’t happened or even worse, said to him that the feeling wasn’t mutual. But right there, after hearing the man saying those words back, JongIn could only think that he had wasted too much time without saying them out loud.

“I love you too,” he mumbled.

KyungSoo leaned down again, their lips melting against the other in a loving and sweet kiss.

* * *

A few hours later, JongIn entered the room where the Queen was, ChanYeol following him with a suspicious look on his face when YoungIl get up to greet the Prince. JongIn tensed when the woman hugged him, the gesture taking him by surprise –and apparently ChanYeol too, who looked at the Queen like she had grown a second head.

"JongIn, dear, I'm glad you're back," he muttered. "Please sit."

The Prince did what the woman asked, taking a seat in one of the armchairs in the reading room where they were. The Queen smiled and offered him some pastries that he kindly declined, the boat trip had stirred his stomach slightly.

"How is your family? I guess you'll be excited about your sister's pregnancy. ”

"Well, it has certainly been great news, my sister has already been married for two years and it has taken a lot to get pregnant, so this has been a real miracle."

"Oh, I'm so glad." The woman sipped her cup of tea. "It will have been nice to see your sister with the first signs of pregnancy, it's a wonderful experience."

"Eh, yes, it's not like it shows much," he replied, his eyes drifting to ChanYeol. He felt somewhat uncomfortable and his guard could tell. "She’s already showing, but that is the only sign that she is pregnant."

"I understand," the woman said and smiled when her eyes met. "And you haven't wanted to have one?"

“The what? A son? ”She nodded. "No the truth is no. I'd rather enjoy my time alone with KyungSoo before worrying about bringing a life to this world. ”

"How strange, I remember that when my sister got pregnant I wanted to have one too," she said. “And so it happened, I discovered that I was pregnant shortly after. Pregnancies are like dominoes since one falls all the others fall. ”

JongIn smiled forcefully and let out a strangled laugh. He didn't like the direction the conversation was taking.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, your Grace?" He inquired.

"You see, JongIn, I know that my son has been somewhat stressed lately with the possibility of being King," he explained, putting his most solemn expression. "And speaking with my husband, I have understood that my son still needs to take another step in his life before being King ..."

"A son," JongIn finished saying. “He needs to be a father first before being King. You want KyungSoo to have an heir to be able to crown him. ”

"That's how it worked with us until KyungSoo was not born my husband was not King," she tried to explain, but JongIn was already getting up.

With a frown, the Prince of Orion shook his head and turned, ready to leave. He didn't like the quick look ChanYeol sent his way, it seemed as if the guard had already expected the conversation to be about this topic.

"JongIn ..."

"I will not have a child for political reasons, your Majesty," he said, without turning to look at her. "It was a pleasure talking to you, your Grace."

The Queen sighed, exhausted, when she saw the boy leave the room with the guard by his side. A feeling of guilt settled on her chest when she remembered the annoyed and almost offended tone of the Prince, and for a moment she regretted forcing the couple about having a baby. Maybe she just had to let things flow naturally.

* * *

"He had already said something to KyungSoo, right?" JongIn inquired as he walked towards his room.

"Yes," ChanYeol admitted. "And he also reacted badly to the idea."

"For real?"

"Yes," replied the guard. “He does not want his personal life to be exclusively linked to politics. He doesn't want to force you to be a father just so that he gets the crown. ”

"But has he considered it?" JongIn asked; the mere idea that KyungSoo had thought about having a child just to be King hurt him.

"I wouldn't know how to answer that to you," ChanYeol muttered. "Perhaps it is better that you speak it with him."

JongIn said nothing, he simply gave a small nod of thanks to ChanYeol when they reached the doors of his room before he entered the bedroom. KyungSoo was lying on the bed, still naked under the sheets while reading a book.

“How was your talk with my mother? Did she tell you something?” the Crown Prince asked

JongIn was going to tell him what had happened, but at the last moment, he dismissed that idea and simply crawled on the bed until he was curled up beside his husband.

“Nothing important,” he mumbled. KyungSoo hummed as he placed a kiss on JongIn’s forehead.

The younger Prince closed his eyes and let his body relax. Maybe that conversation could wait. 

* * *

Days later, JongIn was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. KyungSoo had had to leave early that morning to discuss a military matter, but when the night fell TaeMin warned him that his husband was about to arrive.

JongIn had been avoiding the King and Queen those days, deciding that it was better for his mental health to avoid facing any of them on the subject of the child. The younger Prince had been thinking about the topic in his head from time to time and had concluded that, although having a child was something he wanted, he didn't want it to happen simply because KyungSoo needed an heir to access the crown; that was clear for him.

"Hello, babe," KyungSoo greeted when he entered the room, addressing him directly and planting a kiss on his forehead. "What have you done today?"

“I went down to town with ChanYeol and TaeMin so he could see the baker,” he explained, his eyes fixed on the way KyungSoo undressed and then put on his pajamas. "Have you bathed yet?"

"Yes, in the camp we have set up near the farms in conflict," he explained. "Why? Did you want to bathe with me? ”He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

JongIn laughed and shook his head even though he didn't dislike the idea at all.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I am all ears," the man murmured as he climbed into bed, lying on the right side.

JongIn stared at him a few seconds before taking a deep breath and starting to speak, his stomach tightening with awkward anticipation.

“I know that you need an heir to access the throne,” he explained and saw how KyungSoo tensed as he looked at him expectantly. "Your mother told me a few days ago."

"JongIn ..."

"Let me finish." The Crown Prince nodded. “You know I want to have children, but I don't want to know that if we take that step it is for reasons as selfish and political as being crowned.”

"JongIn ..."

"KyungSoo," he murmured. “Tell me, look at me and tell me that your desire to have children has not increased knowing that it is the only condition to be King. Be honest with me."

The older man sat up, approaching JongIn and circling his face with his hands. KyungSoo's eyes connecting with her husband's.

"If we have a son, I promise you that it will never be because he allows me to be King," he said. “JongIn, I love you. And although being King has always been my dream, I wouldn't put it before our own happiness, okay? ”JongIn nodded. ”Do not think about that. If the Gods want us to be parents we will be, but not because I would be king; believe me, that would be my last thought the time comes. "

"I love you," the boy murmured.

"And I love you," KyungSoo replied. "Don't forget."

The Crown Prince connected their lips in a soft kiss and settled back to sleep, JongIn resting on his chest as their breaths leveled and they began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Weeks later, JongIn turned around in the bed to found an empty spot by his side. He frowned, annoyed before he remembered that KyungSoo had to get up early for a military council. He understood the duties his husband had as the Crown Prince and General of the Army, but he was too used to wake up next to KyungSoo now to like this kind of mornings.

He got up and groaned when a too happy TaeMin entered the room. Sometimes JongIn wondered if his friend had a magical ball to see what he did because he always entered the room not two minutes after JongIn woke up.

“Good morning, my lovely friend, you have a great day to go ahead with today,” the man singsong.

“Do I?” JongIn asked as he yawned and stretched.

“The Queen had requested your help with the party she wants to hold. Apparently she’s planning to do it with inspiration from Orion.”

JongIn frowned and bit his lip to not laugh out loud. The Queen YoungIl was trying really hard to make up for the uncomfortable conversation and, in TaeMin’s words, the harsh way she had treated him in the past; and even if JongIn had already forgiven her and had pushed aside that conversation, the Queen seemed obsessed with the idea of making it up for him.

“Okay,” he whispered. “What outfit did you chose today? Please, tell me it isn’t blue again.”

“I don’t know what you have against light blue,” TaeMin complained. “But, thankfully for you, I decided to go for a soft yellow this time.”

JongIn got up and move to the bathroom, getting refreshed with the warm water that the maids had prepared and returned to the room when he heard TaeMin complaining again. He rolled his eyes when the man saw him and frowned, his eyes staring right into his belly.

“What?” he grumbled.

“It’s just…” TaeMin made a strange face before shaking his head. “Nothing.”

“Living here has turned you weirder,” JongIn stated, groaning when his friend hit him in the arm. “Eh, be careful, I am your Prince.”

“Do I look like I care?” he asked with a grin.

The Prince rolled his eyes again and got rid of his pajamas, pressuring TaeMin to help him with his clothes so he won’t catch the cold breeze that entered through the opened balcony. The man was quick to adjust the hanbok but when he was with the shirt he stopped and looked at JongIn.

“What?” he repeated, annoyed with how TaeMin kept staring at him. “What?”

“Did you gain weight?” he blurted.

JongIn blushed a little before shaking his head. He looked down and stared at his own belly, and frowning a bit, it didn’t seem like he had gained any weight. Maybe he had, but he had never had the type of body to show that kind of thing just with a few grams more on him.

“Well, maybe I’ve gained a little weight,” he murmured. “The food is different here, it’s not my fault that I wanted to try it all.”

TaeMin pressed his belly, making JongIn hit his hand away and frown. TaeMin seemed concerned about it and he didn’t quite understand why it was so triggering for his friend that he had gained some weight.

“It doesn’t look like you have gained weight,” TaeMin muttered. “You look bloated.”

JongIn looked down again and frowned. “Bloated?”

“JongIn,” TaeMin started laughing like crazy, making the Prince looked at him like he had gone mad. “Did you, for some reason, forget to take the brew that the physician gave you to avoid getting pregnant?”

The Prince blinked, a confused expression on his face until the words slowly sank in him and the realization of what TaeMin mean hit him at full force. He moved his hands to his stomach and caressed his belly, staring at it until he actually managed to note that he was a little swell. He looked up at TaeMin with scared eyes.

“Maybe once or twice,” he admitted. “Well, actually I forget to take the brew with me when I went with KyungSoo to Helliar.”

“Oh, for the Gods, JongIn, you’re pregnant,” TaeMin stated with a smile. “You’re pregnant. And, actually, that explains why you’ve had those mood swings these past few days.”

“I…” JongIn had a blank expression. “But I don’t have nausea. Or fatigue. Or I don’t know, whatever happens to pregnant people.”

TaeMin laughed again and hugged JongIn, moving him side to side as he chuckled.

“JongIn, not everyone has the same symptoms for pregnancy, maybe you won’t get nausea at all or maybe you start having morning sickness the next week.”

The Prince sighed and closed his eyes, letting TaeMin finish dressing him. He moved back to the bed and sat down for a while, staring at the carpet that covered the floor. TaeMin had worry reflecting in his eyes as he saw JongIn looking miserable at the news.

“I thought you wanted to have kids,” he mumbled.

“And I do,” JongIn said. “But I fought with KyungSoo not long ago about it and now I feel like this shouldn’t have happened. I feel terrible, TaeMin. What if I’m actually pregnant? The first thing I thought when you said it was that I rather like to gain weight than to have a child right now.”

“Was it that bad?” he asked.

JongIn sighed again and felt a pang on his chest remembering his discussion. He didn’t like to argue with KyungSoo, but he had felt so attacked and sad when he had murmured that he needed a child to take the Crown. He didn’t want his son or daughter to become a tool for political things.

“His parents said that the only way for him to be crowned is if he has a kid,” he explained. TaeMin frowned. “He said it to me and I got mad. I don’t want to have a child just to fulfill his parents' request. I don’t want everyone to think that the only reason why KyungSoo and I had a child was for KyungSoo to be king.”

“Well, it’s true that we cannot be completely sure over your pregnancy,” TaeMin said. “We can keep quiet until the physician sees you. Also, if you turn out to be pregnant, don’t be scared, you’re not having this kid because of a political decision. You’re having it because you’re decided that packing the anti-baby brew was too much work.”

JongIn had to laugh when TaeMin said that, looking up to his friend and smiling at him. That was one of the reasons he needed TaeMin next to him because he had always known how to calm him down, even if he did it in the weirdest and idiotic ways possible. He got up and moved to the door, looking at TaeMin so he would get out with him.

“Please, don’t tell anyone. Not yet,” he said. “I want to have a medical confirmation first, then I would freak out with you in private before trying to say it out loud.”

TaeMin smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.”

* * *

The Queen was staring at JongIn and how he looked like a lost kid as they heard the ideas for the spring ball. She made a gesture for the others to exit the room when the tailor asked a question to JongIn and he didn’t answer, too lost on his mind to focus on the reunion. YoungIl sat down next to the Prince and touched his hand, getting JongIn’s attention.

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

“I told them to get out, I saw that you were kind of lost and I wanted to have a private conversation with you.”

“Oh.” JongIn blushed a little bit, bringing back some color to his strangely pale face. The Queen seemed worried.

“Are you okay, JongIn?” she asked. “I saw you talking with TaeMin and he had been looking at you all day like you were going to break at any moment.”

He shook his head and tried to smile, but it didn’t turn out as good as he expected and the Queen’s concern only grew up. JongIn ended sighing and debate with himself if it was a good idea, to be honest with her.

“It’s nothing,” he ended saying. “I just had a bad argument with KyungSoo a few days ago and I keep repeating it on my head.”

“Marriage problems already?” she asked.

“Political issues would fit better,” he replied with a sharp tone. His worried mood had turned into an angriness. 

“Political issues?” The Queen asked, but JongIn could see how tense she was.

He knew that she had been the one planting the seeds of having a kid on KyungSoo’s mind. ChanYeol had told him two days after his return and he had got pretty mad over it. She was a two-sided woman, one side wanted to have a good relationship with him and make up for all the hard things she had said over the last months, but the other side was a selfish Queen trying to rush his son into making the decision just for her to retire of her duties.

“Yes,” he stated. “He wants to have a kid because apparently that’s the way to have the crown now.”

“I didn’t know about it.”

“Please, Queen YoungIl, don’t take me, once more, as a stupid person. I know that you didn’t agree on the King’s request but that hasn’t stopped you to talk with KyungSoo about how good it would be if he had an heir.”

The pain and tiredness on JongIn’s voice freeze the woman. She saw how conflicted JongIn felt and she remembered seeing that same expression on his son’s early in the morning. YoungIl felt a pang on her chest when she realized that pushing his son into the child’s topic had only affected his marriage and that made her feel completely guilty. Guiltiness that got heavier when she understood how her actions and mean words could have hurt the man in front of her. She was being egoistic.

“Prince JongIn,” she started. “I am sorry. I know that I’m not acting like I’m supposed to do and that’s is to be a good mother and advise my son against making rushed decisions.”

JongIn blinked and stared at her. She sighed and moved until she was holding one of JongIn’s hands between hers, looking at the man with such a tired expression that the Prince’s heart hurt a little.

“I am sorry, JongIn. I really am,” she said. “But I am so _so_ tired. I’ve been Queen of Aurora for more than thirty years and I really need a break. I know that this doesn’t excuse me, but these last years I have watched my husband being absorbed by the crown and being completely dependent on the throne, like it is the only thing that keeps him alive, and it breaks me to think that.

“Queen…”

“I have done and gone through so much that I didn’t realize that in my fixation to have a normal life again I was rushing my son into making extreme decisions,” she said. “I knew my husband was going to put obstacles for KyungSoo, but I didn’t expect him to be this hard with his own son.”

“I understand that you’re tired, your Grace,” JongIn said. “I really do understand it. But I don’t get you. When I first arrive here you treat me poorly, like I was the biggest mistake your son could have done. Then you tried to befriend me and you assured me that you would help me out with everything I needed. And now you are trying to push your son into having a kid? I can't understand you.”

The woman remained silent as JongIn got up and walked out of the room. KyungSoo was in their bedroom when he entered, the Crown Prince was reading a book in the bed like always, but his eyes darted to him as soon as he entered the room.

“The court physician came a few minutes ago asking to see you,” he said. “I told him to come back later.”

“Okay,” JongIn said, his throat tightening at the mere thought of KyungSoo finding out about his possible pregnancy.

“Is everything okay? Are you feeling well?”

“Yes, yes,” he said. “Just a routine check-up. I also need more herbs for the anti-pregnancy potion.”

KyungSoo hummed and got up, walking to JongIn and leaning to kiss him in the check. The younger Prince turned around and pecked KyungSoo’s lips before he parted and moved to the wardrobe, putting his clothes back on.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I have to go with some men to the camp settled in the farms,” he answered. “I don’t know how much time it will take me, so don’t wait for me and sleep, okay?”

“I wasn’t planning to,” JongIn replied with a sassy smile. KyungSoo chuckled and leaned for another kiss before walking out of the room.

Minutes after JongIn had finished his bath, the court physician appeared on his door and smiled at him. He was quick to confirm his and TaeMin’s suspicions and even if joy filled his heart, JongIn was also scared to death. He was pregnant. And he wasn’t ready for it.

“Take some camomile tea when nausea starts,” the doctor said. “I will be doing some check-ups every two full moons.”

“Okay, thank you.”

The man exited the room and JongIn rested in the bed, his eyes falling on his bloated belly as the idea of having a baby slowly sank on him. He and KyungSoo were going to be parents. He was going to be a father.

JongIn closed his eyes and sighed. He only hoped that KyungSoo would love the baby for the right reasons and not because it would be his key for the kingdom.

* * *

The Prince of Orion was able to easily hide his pregnancy thanks to the looser garments that TaeMin had chosen for him. He had no symptoms of pregnancy beyond knowing that he was, indeed, pregnant, and the slight swelling of his belly. JongIn was sure that ChanYeol suspected something, but he had never said it aloud and the young man thanked him for that.

KyungSoo and his parents didn't seem to know what was happening either. The Queen had talked about the issue of having a baby a couple more times, one of them being KyungSoo present, but she had quickly shut up when she saw her son's annoying expression and JongIn's clear discomfort at the topic.

The doctor had told him that he was in the first stage of pregnancy, so possibly the symptoms would begin in a few days or weeks. The man, to JongIn's luck, had kept silent about his situation and made all his visits at a time when no one saw him enter and leave JongIn's room.

"You should tell her," TaeMin commented that day while walking through the garden. "The problem with the farms is practically solved, so you and KyungSoo will almost always be together again."

"I know," he muttered and sighed. "He wants to take me to visit several kingdoms near Aurora, he knows that I'm dying to go on a trip but now with pregnancy, I don't know if it's the best idea, especially with autumn about to begin."

“JongIn, I know you're scared that KyungSoo only sees the political benefit of a child, but he already assured you that it wouldn't be that way. Why do you distrust him? ”

"I know, and I don't distrust him," he repeated. “But it is not so easy for me to say it after our last conversation about it. I know that his parents' words have affected him and that he had thought about the idea that having a child simply to obtain the crown, ChanYeol has confirmed it to me. ”

“What one thinks, in the end, does not have to be the way one acts, JongIn. You initially thought that he was going to be another arrogant suitor and now you are happily married to him and waiting for your first child, ”TaeMin replied. "Tell him, and once you do we will see what happens."

"Okay, yes, you're right," he muttered, "I'll do it tonight."

"Whatever happens you will have me by your side, okay?" TaeMin said, hugging him softly. "You will not be alone in this."

"I love you," JongIn muttered, smiling and letting himself be hugged by his friend.

"And I love you too," TaeMin assured him. "Even if sometimes you are a stubborn idiot."

JongIn laughed at that.

* * *

KyungSoo entered his room with a big smile drawn on his face. The problem between the farms had been completely solved so he could start planning that trip he wanted to do with JongIn, so they could both rest away from the palace and visit places that not even KyungSoo had visited.

"Hello, babe," he greeted when he saw his partner in the bathtub, covered in foam.

"Hi," JongIn whispered, completely relaxed. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at KyungSoo who had crouched beside the bathtub. "You seem happy."

"I am," he said, bending down to kiss him. "The problem with the farms is solved."

"Oh, does that mean I'm going to have my husband just for me?" He asked, smiling.

"You know I'm only yours," he murmured, bending down to give him another kiss. "And you are only mine."

"Well ..." JongIn said, the nerves running through his body as he took courage to say what he had in mind. “Maybe in a while, you will have to share me with someone else, and I have to share you too.”

"What?" The man questioned. "What are you talking about?"

JongIn took KyungSoo's hand and led it to his belly, smiling when the man's eyes widened as he gasped, looking at the younger man incredulously as he began to say words without coherence.

"Are we going to be parents?" He asked.

"Yes," he murmured. "I wanted to tell you before but I was a little scared, the doctor confirmed it to me that night that he came asking for me."

"Oh."

JongIn tensed at the man's lack of response, and his heart contracted when the man removed his hand from his belly and rose. With his eyes beginning to water, the prince watched as KyungSoo dried his hand with one of the towels and left the bathroom without saying anything else.

* * *

JongIn and KyungSoo had been avoiding each other. KyungSoo because I needed to reflect on the news and JongIn because every time I saw KyungSoo's worried expression I felt a pang on his chest. Despite the urge to cry that night he had when he walked out of the bathroom and didn't find KyungSoo in the room, JongIn had not shed a single tear.

TaeMin had said many awful things about KyungSoo when he told him what had happened, and that had made JongIn laugh, knowing he could count on his friend no matter what. The news of his pregnancy had not taken long to spread through the castle and he soon received the visit of the King congratulating him and, although the Queen had tried to talk to him, he had decided that he had enough with KyungSoo to also have to deal with her and her comments.

JongIn didn't want to talk to her. Or with anyone. He had spent the last days with ChanYeol and TaeMin walking through the castle gardens and making some trips to the village so that TaeMin could spend a few hours with MinHo, time that ChanYeol used to take a tour of some areas that had a lot of charm -or at least that's what he said.

That day was not very different, the afternoon had already fallen on Aurora while JongIn was on her way to her room after having gone to town to snack with TaeMin. The King had seen them leave but said nothing, aware that his son and son-in-law were having some marital problems in which he preferred not to interfere.

When he entered the room, he was paralyzed to see KyungSoo sitting on the side of the bed. The Crown Prince looked up instantly, watching JongIn for a few moments before sighing and getting up.

JongIn held his breath as his husband approached him, and let out a gasp of surprise when KyungSoo knelt in front of him, placing his hands on JongIn's belly. The young prince closed his eyes and smiled softly when KyungSoo left a kiss against his belly before hugging him, muttering multiple apologies.

"Sorry," he repeated. "I'm sorry I reacted that way, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how happy it makes me know we're going to be parents."

"KyungSoo ..."

The man sat up and left a soft kiss on his lips. JongIn closed his eyes for a moment, he had missed that simple and chaste touch with KyungSoo. A shiver ran through him when the Prince of Aurora pressed his lips together again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. "The young man ended up sighing." But promise me you're not happy because ... "

"I'm not happy about having a chance to be crowned," KyungSoo interrupted. “I told you before and I repeat it now, JongIn, knowing that we are going to be parents makes me happy because we are going to have a baby together. Not because I can be king or anything like that, I don't care about it. ”

"Okay." JongIn took a deep breath.

"I love you," KyungSoo said. "To you and our son."

The Prince of Orion looked into his eyes and saw the honesty in them. That honesty he had asked since the first time they met and that honesty KyungSoo had given him since then. He could see how guilty his partner had felt for reacting in that way and that eased the anxiety he had been feeling in recent days.

"I love you too," he whispered.

KyungSoo kissed him again, this time deeper and longer. Trying to express with that touch how much he regretted it and how much he loved him.

* * *

The first symptom was nausea. JongIn got up at dawn several days after he and KyungSoo fixed things and rushed to the bathroom, throwing up everything in his stomach. The Crown Prince was at his side instantly, stroking his back rhythmically and then helping him to his feet.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" KyungSoo asked once that JongIn was back lying on the bed.

"It is not necessary," he murmured. “He already warned me that this could happen. Maybe a chamomile tea wouldn't feel bad… ”

KyungSoo smiled, nodded and left the room to find a maid who could go make tea for JongIn. Several more waves of nausea struck JongIn for the rest of the morning, leaving his stomach permanently stirred while resting in the room, at KyungSoo's request.

"Don't worry so much, it's normal," JongIn said that night as the elder extended a lotion through his body. The Court Physician had given him that oil to prevent the stretch marks to get worse. "It's just a sign that, indeed, I'm pregnant."

"It's still something unpleasant to see," KyungSoo replied. "Those sounds you made were not human."

JongIn rolled his eyes and tried to hit his husband when he laughed.

* * *

Nausea remained during two full months, to be replaced later by strange cravings and swelling in the feet. His stomach was already noticeable even with the baggy clothes that TaeMin had asked the tailor to make for him.

JongIn also felt more tired than usual; stretch marks had appeared in some areas of his body and these had made the young prince feel uncomfortable with his appearance, less attractive. Or at least until KyungSoo noticed that and since then every night he kissed each one of the marks on the skin of the younger man.

That morning he had risen short of breath and with leg cramps that had made JongIn cry until KyungSoo woke up and wiped his tears with kisses. After a stressful morning, TaeMin and JongIn had gone back to the city to go for a walk and try some meringue cupcakes that JongIn had been craving for days.

The King, to their surprise, had gone with them and that attracted the attention of all the villagers, who watched in disbelief as their King walked through the streets attending to all the needs and cravings of JongIn; The man seemed amazed at how the pregnancy progressed and how soon his grandson would be there with them.

"Have you already thought of a name?" He asked as they waited for the carriage to come down to look for them.

"We want to wait for him to be born," JongIn muttered. "Although KyungSoo has thought about calling baby JiSoo if she is a girl."

"It's a pretty name," the King said.

"What if he is a child?" TaeMin inquired, causing JongIn to roll his eyes.

“We have not decided yet, but we were thinking that it will be in honor of TaeMin. So probably it will start with Tae. ”The King laughed at the other man's victorious smile.

"I like it, I want to meet my grandson or granddaughter," he said.

“I also want to meet him or meet her already,” JongIn muttered with a jovial smile. "KyungSoo is also eager to have the baby in his arms."

JongSoo looked at JongIn and twisted his lips, a worried expression drawing on his face at the mention of his son. The Crown Prince had been avoiding talking to him or his wife for weeks and was sure that it had to do with the heir.

"Is everything okay between you and my son?" He inquired.

The prince of Orion looked up, his smile still present as he looked JongSoo directly in the eye.

"Everything is perfect." The King nodded, saying nothing more.

* * *

The Queen watched carefully the way the King chatted animatedly with JongIn while they waited for dinner. KyungSoo was listening attentively to the conversation, smiling happily to see that the relationship between her father and her husband had improved to the point that they were complete comfort and trust between them.

"Son," the woman said, capturing the attention of the three men. "Have you already thought about what you will do once the baby is born?"

"What will I do with what?" KyungSoo inquired, frowning.

"With your duties as the future King, it is worth remembering that this child is your direct ascent to the throne."

JongIn paled and looked at KyungSoo who kept a blank expression on his face. The King had also frowned, I do not understand what that comment came from his wife, especially considering that this issue seemed to tear JongIn's nerves and that was not recommended in his condition.

"I have nothing to think about other than my son and JongIn, mother," KyungSoo finally replied. "You can keep the crown if you're so worried, I have other priorities."

The Queen gasped at her son's direct and dry response, not expecting him to react like that. JongIn's expression seemed to relax when he heard KyungSoo's words, one of his hands entwining with one of the Crown Prince. If there were remaining doubts about KyungSoo's true thoughts about his pregnancy, they had just vanished.

"I don't understand what this is about, YoungIl," the King replied, catching everyone's attention. "The decision to transmit the crown or not falls on me, after all, it is I who inherited the kingdom."

The Queen babbled, releasing some incoherent words before ducking her head in shame.

"Keep your selfish thoughts and try to enjoy JongIn's pregnancy, YoungIl," the man said. “Enjoy our first grandson or granddaughter. I will give KyungSoo the crown when we both believe convenient, not when you believe it's time. ”

KyungSoo ended up getting up from the table when the atmosphere did not relax and left the dining room next to JongIn, ordering ChanYeol to ask the maids to send food to their room. The King also withdrew, sending the woman a disappointed look before walking out of the room.

* * *

JongIn groaned loudly when KyungSoo's tongue pressed back against his entrance, wet and hot. The child squirmed against the sheets when two lubricated fingers entered him, stretching him in the most delicious way possible alongside his partner's tongue. His cock dripped precum against his pronounced belly while KyungSoo, kneeling at the foot of the bed, kept eating him as he scissored his fingers.

JongIn's libido had increased as his pregnancy belly did and after multiple attempts, KyungSoo had found the perfect position to make love to him without JongIn feeling any discomfort. And given the constant desire JongIn had to fuck, he felt grateful to have been quick to find a solution for the current state of his partner.

A third finger entered JongIn, getting him to groan again, uninhibited. Pregnancy hormones caused his whole body to warm up with a few simple touches, climaxing faster and causing overstimulation that only ended up pushing him to seek more pleasure in his partner's arms.

"KyungSoo, now ..." he groaned, trying to move his hips against his partner's fingers.

The man smiled sideways and curled his fingers in the zone where he knew JongIn's sweet spot was. The boy groaned again, tears running down his cheeks at the pleasure his body was going through in delicious spasms. KyungSoo's fingertips brushed that area several more times until JongIn came over his stomach with a loud scream.

The Crown Prince took out his fingers and positioned himself against JongIn's hot and humid entrance, entering it at a slow pace so that the stimulation was not too much for his partner. Soon he felt JongIn's legs circling his waist as the man tried to kiss him, his skin completely red and sweat causing their bodies to stick together.

“Move!” JongIn demanded when he recovered from his orgasm and felt the imperative need to feel that overflowing pleasure again.

"As you wish, babe," KyungSoo murmured and then began to ram inside his partner.

The pace was fast but calculated. He wasn’t ramming too hard into his lover due to his advanced pregnancy, but he was going fast enough for JongIn to be a moaning mess under him in a matter of seconds. JongIn climaxed one more time, more tears spilling from his eyes as the shivers of pleasure ran through his body.

KyungSoo kept thrusting in and out of his husband until his own orgasm started building in his low stomach, expanding rapidly when JongIn started clenching his walls around KyungSoo’s dick. He moaned when he reached his own climax, white spurts filling JongIn as the man reached yet another orgasm.

“Are you okay, babe?” he asked when he saw JongIn’s breath quicken.

“More…” he pleaded, making KyungSoo laughed.

“You’ve come three times already, love.”

The death glare JongIn sent his way was enough for KyungSoo to move his hands through JongIn’s body, caressing the sensitive skin and feeling his dick being clenched by JongIn’s walls until he was hard again. He started thrusting again, setting a fast pace since the first thrust and bending over his lover to kiss his swollen lips.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

KyungSoo was sitting next to JongIn in the garden when the younger tensed up next to him, a hand flying to touch his swollen belly and his eyes widening. Concerned, KyungSoo looked at his husband with worried eyes until he saw a big smile appear on his husband’s lips.

“What?” he asked.

“The baby kicked,” he said and there was so much relief in his voice. Both of them had been worried about the baby not kicking like the doctor had said that the baby will.

“Really?” one of KyungSoo’s hands flew to JongIn’s belly and smiled when he felt it as well. “The baby is really there, love,” he said.

“Are we going to be good parents, Soo?” JongIn asked.

“The best parents,” someone answered for the Crown Prince.

The King stood next to them, his formal attire changed into a comfortable outfit with the colors of Aurora. JongIn smiled at the man, their relationship had become closer since the King had completely involved in his pregnancy, pampering JongIn as much as the others did.

“And you the best grandpa,” JongIn replied. “I can’t wait to have the baby in my arms.”

KyungSoo kissed his forehead, smiling when JongIn curled against his side. None of the three of them realized to notice the Queen standing near them, a sad smile blooming on her face.

* * *

KyungSoo was kneeled in front of JongIn, massaging his swollen feet as TaeMin applied a lotion for the stretch marks around his belly. JongIn was already in the last days of his pregnancy, the doctor assuring them that it was a matter of time for the baby to arrive. The Prince of Orion had been worn out for days, too tired to get off the bed even if he couldn’t sleep because of the baby.

“I’m thirsting,” he complained and quickly ChanYeol handed him a glass with water. “Thank you.”

The guard smiled and walked out of a room when a maid called for him. KyungSoo had to walk away too when ChanYeol entered again and told him that a reunion with the Council was going to start. The Crown Prince leaned and pressed a soft kiss against JongIn’s lips before parting.

“Can we go to walk around the garden?” JongIn asked when slow crumbs started on his back. “Leaning here is killing me.”

“But the weather is cold,” he said. “We are in winter.”

“I don’t care, I need to breathe, TaeMin,” he groaned, tears filling his eyes.

“Okay, let me help you.”

With careful moves, TaeMin helped JongIn sat down on the bed and then get up; his swollen belly made it everything much difficult and JongIn was starting to hate pregnancy, especially since his intimate moments with KyungSoo had been cut short. They walked to the garden, near the maze and sat down on one of the benches. TaeMin was caressing his belly when he realized that he had forgotten JongIn’s water bottle in the room and rushed inside the castle to get it.

JongIn relaxed against the bench, closing his eyes and smiling as he felt the cold wind calming his heated skin of being in bed all day. He heard steps approaching him and opened his eyes to search for TaeMin but it was the Queen the one standing next to him. A water bottle on her hand.

“I saw TaeMin rushing to the kitchen to fill your bottle,” she explained with a calm voice. “So I thought that I could help.”

The younger Prince took the bottle and drank from it, smiling slightly at the Queen.

“Thank you,” he said. “Do you want to sit down?” he asked when he saw the hesitant moves of the Queen.

“I don’t want to bother you, not after all the bad things that I’ve said and done,” she admitted. “I am really sorry, JongIn, for making letting my objectives cloud my mind until I became a burden.”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “You said it yourself, you’re tired and you acted the way you thought it was right.”

“JongIn…”

“I am not holding any grudge against you, Queen YoungIl,” he murmured. “You’re my child’s grandma, and I want you to be part of his life like everyone else.”

The Queen sat down next to him and lifted a hand looking at JongIn with hopeful eyes. The man nodded and smiled when the woman caressed his belly and started talking with the baby. YoungIl’s eyes filled with tears when she felt the baby kicking and started laughing, emotions getting the best of her.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. “For forgiving me. And I really am sorry.”

“Don’t’ worry,” JongIn repeated.

He and the Queen started talking about the pregnancy, the woman wanting to know everything he had felt and giving him advises to face the last moments of that magical times with his baby inside of him. Away from them, hidden beneath a big tree, KyungSoo, who had managed to avoid the reunion, smiled as he saw his mother and husband getting along for the first time.

* * *

Do TaeOh was born in the middle of February, his cry breaking the peaceful early morning in Aurora after a complicated birth. JongIn’s contractions had started two days earlier, minutes after his water broke but it wasn’t until the night before when the Court Physician said that he was ready to give birth.

KyungSoo was next to JongIn the whole time, holding his hand and mumbling comfort words against his ear as the man struggled to bring their baby into the world. The Queen and the King had been awake with them since the doctor said it was time, and ChanYeol and TaeMin had been there as well. Even JongIn’s father had arrived at Aurora a few days earlier to be with his son when the final moment came.

One of the doctor’s helper took the baby and cleaned him up, counting ten fingers and ten toes before wrapping the baby in a soft white blanket. When KyungSoo took his son he felt complete; the small baby was moving slowly in his arms as he cried, making his heart swell with so love that it was difficult to not cry himself. He needed nothing more than this: his husband and his son. The Crown could go to hell. He wasn’t going to let it control his life, he had better things to take care off.

“I love you,” he said to JongIn, kissing his forehead as he sat next to him on the bed. The younger smiled, tired but happy. “I love you both so much.”

“I love you too,” JongIn said and lifted his arms to take his son in his arms for the first time, tears falling down his eyes when the baby curled against him. “He’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” KyungSoo replied looking at the two with loving eyes.

At that exact moment, as JongIn held their son in his arms and the baby relaxed on his father’s touch, KyungSoo knew that he didn’t anything more. No crown, no throne, no King title. His little boy and JongIn was everything he needed and wanted.

Now and forever.


End file.
